


Red Queen

by Halo85



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo85/pseuds/Halo85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Sansa takes the North. With the help of Jon and Brienne. Her struggles and how she finds her way in the cold hard world . Later chapters will have Arya and Dany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They say the Queen of the North was a wolf, like her brother.

They say the Queen of the North had her own pack.

They say she rode a top the biggest dire wolf in the lands.

They call her the Red Wolf, out to avenge those who took her family.

Sansa ran, she ran and ran until her legs gave out. She had no idea how far, or in what direction. All she knew was it was better to die in the snow then spend another day with Ramsey. She had lost too much blood and her body was considerably weaker from the lack of food. She knew it was only a matter of time before the cold took her. Sansa closed her eyes, she knew better than anyone winter was coming.

She lay in the wet snow praying to the gods to take her before he found her. This was her only prayer anymore. Her wish for death was all but consuming since Little Finger had left her at the castle. This however was not to be the young woman's fate.

She heard the rush of hooves, and the howl of the hounds. Ramsey had found her with little effort. He had told his men to stay behind, something he would later regret. Instead, he decided to take his two favorite hounds and his trusty stead. He was rather enjoying the game he had decided to play with the last Stark. Sansa was much too weak to even move let alone run anymore.

He leapt from his horse, laughing as he walked up to her. Ax in hand, he steps were hard. He smiled as he kicked the dying girl in the ribs. So hard, she felt them crack and lost her breath. Blood sprayed from her mouth when she was finally able to take a breath.

"You were a very bad, girl. You need to learn," he smiled. He walked around her looking down. "Father says I can't kill you till you give me a son. I can do other things, you will regret running. Maybe I should cut your legs off so you can never leave me again." He ran the axe over her legs. The sharp blade pressed close to her skin. It was so cold it burned her flesh. "Then maybe I should take your arm. I could pluck out your pretty eyes, and sow your mouth shut. The possibilities are endless of the things I could do with you. You know your mine."

In the distance, she heard a sound she had not heard since she was a child. It was the sound of home. It was the sound of her childhood. It was her father and mother, her brothers playing, of Robb, Bran, Rickon and Arya. It was the sound of a dire wolf. She assumed she had gone mad with the pain. She heard there howls once more. They were getting louder. Ramsey's horse stated to buck and the hounds stated to panic.

Sansa looked up, and saw the pure white wolf racing toward them. Within a beat of her heart, Ghost stood in front of her, shielding her from any further attracts from Ramsey.

Sansa smiled through bloodied teeth. "Winter has come for you Ramsey SNOW." She would not give that man the satisfaction of calling him a Bolton one final time. Ghost closed the gap and ripped the psychopath's trachea from his neck.

The horse ran off and Ghost easily slayed the hounds. Once the battle was finished, Ghost never left Sansa's side. He knew she needed his warmth. She laid her head upon his shoulder. Stroking his thick white fur and looking to the wolf's eyes. Sansa felt Jon, in the great white wolf. She closed her eyes and for the first time, she realized who had saved her.


	2. By the Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo finds Sansa lifeless

Sansa was badly injured and nearly dead. Brienne found her on a hill clinging tightly to Ghost. Ramsey's dead body lay a few feet away. Ghost's white fur was stained red with Bolton blood. Ghost would not let the blonde approach the girl. Brienne sent Podrick to Castel Black for help. The female warrior pulled her sword hoping to scare the big white beast. The wolf did not move. Blood still on his jaws, Ghost just growled.

Jon had been out in the bitter cold. Jon could hear the commotion from miles away and he came rushing toward the noise. When Jon approached, he found the bloody scene. His white wolf stained crimson standing next to his sister with a large warrior pinned beneath his paws. Ghost hovered over Brienne. He was Inches from ripping her to pieces.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jon demanded leaping from his horse and pulling Long Claw from its sheath.

"I am trying to help Lady Sansa. She is hurt." Brienne said struggling to breath under the weight of the beast's paws.

"Back, Ghost." Jon said putting the blade to Brienne's throat. "Who are you?"

"Brienne of Tarth, I swore an oath to Lady Catelyn Stark. I swore to find her and keep her safe." Jon pulled the sword away and marched to Sansa.

"You're free of your oath. I will make sure she stays safe." Jon declared.

"You are her brother in the North?"

"Aye, how do you know of me?"

"Lady Catelyn spoke of you, and the wolf."

"Spoke of me, nothing good I suppose." Jon bent down to examine his sister. Sansa was lifeless and Jon tried to wake her to no avail. Her clothing was bloodied, torn, and falling from her thin frame. Jon quickly removed his Night's Watch captain cape and wrapped it around his sister's shoulders. He lifted her with ease. She was nothing more than skin and bones.

"Best be on our way to Castel Black. You are welcome to come." Jon said as he carried Sansa to his horse. Her breathing was ragged; Jon knew she did not have much time. Jon forced the horse to run at full gallop, pushing the horse past its limits. Brienne and Ghost followed behind. He knew the beast would have to be, put down as soon as they reached Castel Black. He did not care; there would always be more horses. Sansa was the only family he had left. He was not going to lose her, not now, not when he finally had her back.

It was touch and go with Sansa for several days. They fever took over not long after Jon arrived at Castel Black. Jon did not leave her bedside until she was able to eat and drink on her own. He wished he never had to, but as commander of the Night's Watch, he had responsibilities. Gully took care of Sansa when Jon was away. Gilly helped cloth the girl and wash her. Brienne stood guard outside Sansa's door every night. Sansa never spoke about the things that happened, not to anyone. She cried when she was alone. She cried long after her physical wounds healed. . There were several nights Jon stood outside her room hearing the sobs. He wanted to badly to tell her everything would be all right but he never could find the words and Sansa never cried in front of him.

Jon knew this was not the Sansa from his childhood. The girl who dreamed of knights and heroes was gone. Sansa was a shell of her former self. Jon never knew what happened to her, but whatever happened changed her. By her injures and the way she shied away from every man. One night he heard the sobs through the door and saw Brienne standing guard outside the room.

"How many nights has she cried?" Jon asked softly.

"She cries every night and every day Lord Commander." Brienne answered matter of fact. "Lady Sansa has been through much. The Bolton's are not known for their kindness and from what I have heard, Ramsey was considerably crueler than most. I met a man, if you could call him that, during my short time in the North. Ramsey had his fun with him. He was missing chunks of skin, fingers missing, and other things. He smelled like a poorly mucked horse stall."

"What happened to the man?"

"He was flayed for helping Lady Sansa escape."

"Do you think Ramsey did…?"

"I do not think…Commander I am sure something awful happened."

XXXXXXXX

Sansa had been at Castle Black for three moons when the crows came. Jon read the notice and smiled. The note simply stated.

THE QUEEN OF THE NORTH SANSA STARK LIVES

With Stannis's death, a void was left in the North. Many men would try to claim Sansa's birthright to the North but as long as Jon had breath, He would see the North was his sisters. He owed that much to his father to make sure Ned's trueborn child had the North.

He found Sansa at the top of the wall looking out at the vast North. She was expressionless, as always. She was as cold as stone. Brienne was several yards away, watching over as always. Jon dismissed Brienne before speaking with Sansa.

"A crow came for you today." Jon said softly. Sansa did not say a word.

The message says all high houses of the North are..." Jon paused, "Sansa your Queen."

"Lord Commander, I am no Queen." Sansa said with broken eyes.

"Sansa, all the great houses in the North have backed you. They hate the Boltons. They will do anything to get them out of power. Stannis is dead. You are the only one left."

"I have no desire for power Jon. All I wish is to have a simple life."

"YOU ARE A STARK". Jon said looking into his sister's eyes. "That is who you are. You are Eddard's daughter."

"You, Jon, are his only living son. Winterfelt is yours if you want it." Sansa practically yelled. Jon finally saw the Stark fires burn inside Sansa. He had never seen Sansa lose control, always the perfect young lady. Sansa was no longer a girl and she was no longer a lady, before Jon was the Queen of the North. He knew it in his heart.

"Winterfell is your birthright, not mine. It is your duty to your people."

"I'm a woman; no man will kneel to me. Not really, Jon, you know that as well as I do. I'm just some prize for a rich lord's son."

"Sansa..." Jon started but was interrupted by his angry sister.

"I will not be some man's prize. Not, again Jon. I will not marry, I will not." Jon took a step back for a moment. He stared at Sansa for a long while.

"I'm not talking about marriage."

"What do you think will happen, Jon?"

"You would rule."

"UNTIL A MAN COMES ALONG TO CLAIME ME!"

"Sansa not all men..."

"No Jon, I will not marry. I will not rule. You are more of a Stark then I am. You look just like father. You are battle tested. You lead men. You should take the North. Find a Queen and give the North a proper heir."

"I made a vow, I am Lord Commander."

"Lots of men make vows, none keep them."

"Well I am not most men."

"No, Jon you are not. That is why you would make a great ruler. I am just a stupid girl with broken dreams. You are the Lord Commander. Men listen to you. I have seen how people look at you. I have spent several years surrounded by pretender kings. They drink too much. Spend too much time with whores. You Jon care, you care about your men."

"Sansa…"

"No one can respect me. You have no idea."

"Sansa you are a Stark."

"A Stark that was stripped naked in front of the court in Kings Landing. Beaten by king Joffrey's order. Humiliated in front of everyone who is to bow to me. I do not want to be Queen. I don't want to rule. I do not want that life. I just want to stay here. "Jon stood there thinking for a moment. He pulled a dagger from his belt and left it in front of Sansa. He turned to walk away.

"You may stay. Your training starts tomorrow."

"Training?" Sansa questioned.

"Keep the dagger on you at all times. You want to stay here, then you will learn to use a sword and bow. Everyone pulls their weight at Castel Black, even you. Your training starts at dawn."


	3. Chapter 3

"Keep the dagger on you at all times. You want to stay here, then you will learn to use a sword and bow. Everyone pulls his or her weight at Castle Black, even you. Your training starts at dawn." Jon expected Sansa to protest. Instead, she held the dagger in her hands and almost smiled. She tucked the blade away in her belt. She looked up and him and nodded a yes.

Jon was surprised; he thought she would say something about being a lady. Sansa never protested she never said she was too good or noble to swing a sword or carry a knife. Instead, she almost looked happy. Something Jon had not seen since she had been at the Castle. The girl who once chastised their baby sister day in and day out about being a dirty wolf pup was more than willing to take up a sword. Sansa had some Stark in her after all.

XXXXXXX

At dawn, Sansa met Jon on the training ring. Jon had a special set of armor laid out. It was black Stark armor. Sturdy leather covered in silver scales thin and flexible. A red dire wolf embroidered on the back. Sansa examined the armor closely.

"A red wolf," Sansa whispered.

"Aye, for a RED QUEEN," Jon said looking at Sansa.

"I am not Queen Lord Commander."

"Have you been planning this long?" Sansa said looking down at the finely crafted scale mail. "Who was this armor intended for."

Jon hesitated for a moment. Sansa's eyes pleaded for honesty. "The scouts said there was a Stark girl with black hair at the Castle and I assumed it…"

"You thought I was her. You sent Ghost to find her and you were stuck with me. For that I am truly sorry."

"I started having it made as soon as I found out, but later received word it was you."

"You saved me anyway."

"Yes," Jon smiled and picked up a wooden practice sword and handed to his sister. "Lesson one, stick em with the pointy end."

"I thought you were going to actually tech me to fight, not treat me like Arya. I am not her you know. Nor will I ever be." Arya's face and smile flashed before Sansa. Her little sister waited all of a week before showing everyone the present Jon had given her. She remembered Arya, giggling. It was supposed to be a secret, an Arya and Jon thing. It was always the two of them verses the rest of the pack. Sansa was always jealous of her sister because Jon liked her more. Sansa saw her father; his eyes sparkled when Arya played with it. Arya was always his favorite, a true wolf just like Jon.

"Is that why you think, I saved you." Jon stood there looking at her just like her father once did. Jon held back a laugh. "You think I wanted you to act more like Arya and less like Sansa. You are my sister, my father's daughter. I just wanted you safe, and I want you to be able to protect yourself."

"I was never a sister to you. You did it because it was what you were supposed to do. You were doing the honorable thing. Father would have been very proud. You know it is hard to look at you and not see him. Not see his face. Not see the day he died. Every time I look at you, I see him. I hate you for looking like him. Then I hate myself, for you have been nothing but good to me. I hated hearing you call me Queen. I am no Queen and I don't deserve the North."

"That is not why I saved you."

"You don't have to lie to me Jon. I treated you horribly when we were children, you loved Arya. You never cared much for me. 'Don't tell Sansa', is that not what you two would always say. Then snicker and run off. " For the first, time Sansa cried in front of Jon. Tears streamed down her face. "I am so sorry Jon. I was such a stupid girl."

"Sansa," Jon could barely get the words out before the girl continued her apology.

"No Jon, I am sorry for every time I called you bastard. I am so very sorry for the choices I made. I don't know why it was so hard to call you brother. " Jon stood there for a moment seeing how truly broken his sister was. She was not just sorry for the way she treated him but every choice she had made up to that point. Afraid to even touch the girl, he lifted his sword and shield.

"Sansa pick up your sword we are going to go hit stuff until you can no longer feel your fingers. Trust me it helps, hitting things."

So Sansa did, she picked up the wood training sword and hit the dummy. Hours passed and Sansa stood there. She saw Joffery, Petyr, and Ramsey; every person who had ever hurt her was there. Their faces all sick smiles, smiles she enjoyed hitting more than she would ever admit. She almost felt alive again. She could see why Arya liked to play with her sword rather than do needle point.

As Sansa blindly struck the dummy, Brienne approached Jon. "A word my lord, in private." Jon nodded. Sansa was so focused on her rage; she did not see them slip away.

"What are you doing?" Brienne said eyes focused on the flaying girl.

"I am trying to help her." Jon let out a heavy breath.

"My lord, she has no idea what she is doing. Her form is terrible."

"I need to help her. It is just too…she cries…daily. Her eyes are the saddest I have ever seen. Deep blue pools of nothing." Jon could scarcely get the words out. "I just can't see her so miserable. When we were children, she had this smile it was radiant. She was radiant; this person is not the girl I remember."

"Much has befallen her, my lord."

"I know that's why I am going to train her. I do not want anything else to happen to her. I failed her once I will not fail her a second time. I should have stormed the Castle with Stannis."

"If you did that you would be just as dead as him."

"I failed her once, I cannot fail her again."

"You will be lucky if Lady…"

"Queen," Jon corrected.

"You will be lucky if Queen Sansa, can even lift a sword."

"Everyone needs to start some place."

"She is a woman, and not just that she was raised a lady. The heaviest thing that girl ever lifted was her own dress. I am fairly certain someone else put on her so I am not even sure if that counts."

"You're a woman, I met several female fighters. FierceFighters who can kill as good as any man, given the right training Sansa can as well." Brienne took a step back and examined the young Lord Commander. He was kind and wise. Had he been a real lord, or if she could join the black she would have followed any order he gave. As it stood, he was not and she could not.

"Aye, my lord, I am a woman. I am also bigger and stronger than most men are, and it doesn't hurt that I have trained since I was ten. Jamie Lannister still could best me in a fight."

"Jamie Lannister is the best swordsman in all seven kingdoms. He is also a little prick. How do you know of him?" Brienne tried to hide the blush.

"He was my prisoner, Lady Catelyn acting on her own, released him in an attempt to make an unofficial exchange for her daughters." Brienne tried to hide a sly smile. "Due to his imprisonment at Riverrun for close to a year, Jaime lost a lot of weight and started to resemble a lion with his facial hair. It was so long and untamed much like him. He was still able to fight though. He was half skeleton, half god." Jon tried not to laugh when Brienne talked about Jamie. She was so in love.

"You two were close then? You seem rather found of someone the rest of the world hates."

"He's not all bad you know. He once saved me from a bear. He also gave me my sword and armor. The sword on my belt is called Oath Keeper."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, he basically founded this whole save Sansa mission. The funny thing is. It was not like him to win back his honor, but the notion of keeping faith when they all expected betrayal amused him. Or so he says. In in my heart I feel that he is a good man, who makes the hard choices."

"You had a crush on him. I do hear tell he was the prettiest man in all the land, crown of gold upon his head, eyes as green as emeralds. I did see him once for myself when I was a boy. I always thought he is what a king should look like." Jon smiled as he teased the tall blonde-haired woman.

"As I was saying, I think your training her wrong my lord."

"Today isn't about training."

"I am aware of that. I am trying to say you need to train her differently than a man. A man with the same skill set will best her every time.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Men are naturally stronger."

"So what is your plan?"

"Well for starters, she needs to be faster, cunning and ruthless. She needs to know what a man will do before he does it. Strike fast, hit low, and play dirty."

"Well good thing Sansa is one of the most cunning girls I know."

"You live on an Ice wall with only men."

A load cracking noise sounded from the practice area. It was followed by a high pitch scream. Jon and Brienne ran to see what the commotion was and found Sansa on the ground her hand dripping blood. Jon hurried and wrapped the wound tight. Jon sent Sansa away with Gully to wash her bloodied knuckles.

When Sansa was out of earshot, Brienne looked over at Jon. "This is going to be harder than I thought. Sansa just lost a fight to a practice dummy."

Jon nodded, "Aye and she cut herself with a wooden practice sword."


	4. Chapter 4

Most nights Jon and Sansa sat quietly by the fire after dinner, both content to say nothing. Brienne always stood watch outside the door with Pod never leaving her side. Sansa would sit and sew. Occasionally Ghost would let her brush his thick coat. She never sang like when she was a child and brushed lady. Jon would sit and polish long claw or read reports. It was safe and familiar and neither would admit it but they cherished the time they spent together.

There was a knock on the door and Gilly walked inside, holding a batch of small cakes. "I have something for you Sansa. Lord Commander had a special delivery of lemons sent here just for you. I am not sure if I made them right but I hope you enjoy it my lady." In Gilly's hands where cute little cakes, they were made in a big pan then cut to small sizes. They were not as pretty as the ones made by noble cooks. Sansa thought they looked amazing. Sansa almost inhaled the first cake. Sansa smiled wide and looked at Jon. Jon had missed seeing her so happy. Sansa begged Gilly to stay and eat the cakes with her and Jon. Gilly kindly refused saying she needed to get back before Sam ate the rest of the cakes she had baked.

"Jon you did this for me?"

"I don't know how to cook. Therefore, I did not make them." Jon said with a smile.

"You had the lemons shipped here for me?"

"It was always your favorite."

"Jon this was too expensive."

"It was worth it to see you smile."

"Why do this for me?"

"Because you are my family and you have been so sad for so long. I just wanted you to have one day where you remember there is good in this world."

"Jon." Sansa said in barely a whisper looking down at the cakes. Something had been bothering her for weeks and she had been scared to death to broach the subject with him.

"Sansa what's wrong?" fear evident in his voice, "Are you well? Is there something wrong with the cakes?"

"I am okay Jon, I am well. The cakes are delicious, much better than the ones I have had at court."

"Then what is wrong."

"It's just…I just have a question and I am not sure how to ask."

"Sansa you can ask me anything. Whatever it is, whatever you need. I will make sure it is taken care of."

"I don't need anything. It's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

"Why do the men call you the dead crow? I hear them say it every day. They look at you funny and whisper to each other. They try to hide it from me, but I have a way of finding out everything. Other times they are meaner than just the dead crow. Sometimes they call you an abomination."

"Like your mother used to." Jon said jokingly, trying to change the subject.

"I am being serious, this has nothing to do with you being a bastard. The men are scared of you. WHY?"

Jon sat speechless for a moment. He let out a heavy breath. Then lifted his shirt up, Sansa gasped at the deep scars. "Days before I found you. Some of the men attacked me. I have since dealt with them. They say I was...dead and that a witch brought me back." Jon looked at Sansa. He expected fear, or at least surprise. She just sat there and took everything he had said in. "I did not feel dead. I felt something else entirely." Jon said pulling his shirt down and sitting down.

"Freedom,"

"I wouldn't say freedom. It's hard to explain. You see when I died…" Jon paused he wanted so badly to explain everything that happened. He had kept the events to himself. Not even telling Sam what happened. Just asking his best friend to research everything he could about skin changers. Something Sam did without question. He doubted anyone could understand, he did not understand himself.

Somehow, someway Sansa just knew exactly what he had been through. "You were inside Ghost. You saved me didn't you? I know you where, I could feel you."

"How could you know that?

"I can do it too." Sansa said matter of fact. "I used to whenever Ramsey would have his way with me. I dreamed of being a crow just like you. I was a she wolf without a pack. I was so tired of being a caged bird. Then one day I was a crow. It was my only escape. I was finally free. Then every time anything bad happened, I became something else. It started with birds. Then dogs and cats, rats even. Any animal that was close to me. Anything was better than being me."

"It's dangerous Sansa."

"It didn't feel dangerous it felt good."

"The most dangerous things are the things that feel good."

"Does it not feel good to run and be one with your wolf?"

"It doesn't matter it's too dangerous."

"You shouldn't fear it. It is who we are. You are a Stark, it's in our blood."

"I am not going to lie. It felt good to kill him. It felt good to run." Jon paused and looked at his sister. "I saw him over you. Saying horrible things, I wanted him to suffer but I was too angry. I bit down and I ripped him to pieces. He was no match for me. Just because it felt good doesn't mean it was right."

"You are afraid."

"Yes, I am. You shouldn't mess with the things you know nothing about. You could lose everything that you are."

"Would that be so bad?"

"Yes, you are the only family I have left in this world. I don't want to lose you to a bird."

"It saved me on days that I needed and it saved you when your own men put daggers inside your chest." Jon sat quietly focusing on the fire. He didn't speak for a long time. Sansa worried he may be angry with her.

After several minutes Jon finally spoke. "You can control cats and dogs." It was a statement not a question.

"Bird too, they are my favorite."

"That is what I fear the most, you shouldn't go into birds. They are too seductive. You may soon lose contact to the dull things of earth, and want only to fly."

"How do you know all this? Would it be so bad to just fly?"

"I had Sam do research, he calls us.. this thing we do, we are Skinchangers Sansa. It is more common among the free folk. You shouldn't be able to enter multiple animals."

"Why not?"

"You don't have a bond with those animals. Dogs are easy but not cats. Cats you have to force. You speak as if you enter them with great ease."

"I do."

"There your ability far exceeds my own."

"I can enter men too, well only one man." Jon wanted to protest about entering humans. Sam said repeatedly it was a rule never to enter a man. The trauma can destroy the persons whose mind was entered and devastate the skinchanger. Sansa continued with her story and Jon realized that this was no longer about being a skinchanger.

"A man who's mind was broken. One night Ramsey was being particularly cruel. It was yet another month he raped me every day and I had yet to give him a son. He liked to have people watch usually Theon, sometimes one of his whores. There were no animals around. I could no longer take the pain. I somehow jumped into Theon, the things I endured where bad, poor Theon. I saw and felt everything he went through. I grabbed a poker from the fire and started to hit Ramsey in the head and back. I blacked out and when I awoke, I was back in my body. Ramsey's lay on top of me. I pushed him off with all my strength and ran. I tried to get Theon to come." Tears streamed down Sansa's face. "He was in a ball on the floor crying and shaking. I wanted to take him with me. Ramsey started to stir so I hit him again, and then I just…I left Theon there. He would not come. I begged him and he wouldn't move."

Jon could have said so many things. He could have lectured his sister. He could have said that is why it's dangerous to skin change. He spoke from his heart and the truth. "You didn't know what would happen. You did what you had to survive." Sansa cried and Jon bent down and she fell into his arms. He held her and let her cry until late into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

ansa awoke still in Jon's arms. They had fallen asleep with Jon holding her. Only embers remained of the fire. Sansa contemplated staying in his arms or trying to rouse him. She sat there and stared at him. He was kind and handsome. Quickly she started feeling guilty for enjoying his presence more than she should. Suddenly, Jon started to cry and scream. She had never seen fear like that not even on Theon's face

"JON! You're safe." Sansa shook her brother hard. Jon's eyes opened, he had an icy stare. "Are you okay?" Sansa felt guilty there in that moment. Jon had been so kind and caring. She never once thought maybe had to fight his own demons. Jon was sweeting and breathing heavy.

"Do you fear the Watch; are you scared they will come for you?"

"The men who killed me, they are all dead. As I said, I took care of them, all of them. I have nothing to fear here. Nor do you. I will not put your safety in jeopardy."

"What were you dreaming of Jon?" Sansa stared at him. Her eyes pleaded for an answer.

"When I died, I didn't go straight into Ghost. I went somewhere dark, twisted. There is no peace in this life or the next." Jon leaned back in his chair and looked up and the ceiling. How could he even begin to explain what he had been through? He was happy to let Sansa believe his soul had been in ghost this whole time. The way she looked at him. He knew that would never be enough.

"When I was stabbed, I thought of the Starks my... I mean our family. I truly knew nothing. You know the saddest part. I never knew my mother. When the first knife went in. I thought my greatest regret was never knowing my who she was. Or who I am for that matter."

"Your"...Sansa grew quite "my brother son of the great Lord Eddard Stark."

" But I'm not a Stark." Jon drew a heavy breath. "Who am I, how horrid must I be." Tears started to form around the corners of Jon's eyes. "Even my own mother had no place for me. Thinking of her breaks my heart. I always wondered who she had been. Not even in death did she try to find me. She never loved me."

"Maybe your mother lives Jon." Sansa said slightly confused at her brother's words.

"Maybe," Jon thought. "If she lives why have I never met her."

"I don't know Jon, I am truly sorry."

"She wasn't there."

"Jon, you're not making a lot of sense."

"Sorry." Jon let out a heavy sign.

"It's okay Jon, just take your time."Sansa leaned forward and grabbed his hand and smiled. " Take your time it will all be okay."

"I remember chaos. When I was stabbed, I never felt the fourth knife, only the cold. I awoke in darkness. The violent wind rushing by my ears. It sounded like a thousand wolves. Lighting cracked high in the sky and lit my path. I stumbled to my feet. I looked down at my stomach, blood was still on my shirt but my wounds no longer hurt. I felt nothing but the cold. I looked around and saw millions of wirewood trees that had been hacked down. They were bleeding, real blood not red sap. Jagged nightmares of the trees I once loved. I couldn't walk without stepping in their blood. I could feel it sticking to my boots." Jon stared into the fire as he spoke. "I was attacked by a shadow or something. It wanted me, for what I don't know. It was over me heavy and hot. I could feel it sucking out my l breath. When suddenly a girl who looked like Arya stood over me, she saved me. She had a glowing red sword and stabbed the creature in the heart. There was a blue rose in hair and she wore a white dress."

"Do you think it was our sister? She did love you more than she loved any of us. I could see her saving you."

"I don't know. She looked like her only older with long hair. Not the little baby I remember, she was a woman. Maybe I have convinced myself it was just someone who looked like her. I still hold hope she lives."

"I stopped hoping for things when Robb died. It's been a long time, with no word of her Jon. If you were truly dead, it must have been her." Tears started to stream down the redhead's face. Sansa finally let herself cry for the sister she had lost. "I have learned that hope only destroys you a little more every day." Sansa said softly, she regretted the words as soon as they were out. "Go on with your story. I shouldn't have interrupted."

"She just grabbed my hand and told me to follow so I did. We ran, more of the dark shadows were at our back. I tripped and stumbled. She started to fight off several, but it was no use, there were too many. Suddenly Robb was there. Like a wild man, he took out all of the shadow creatures. "

"How can you be sure it was him?

"He said, 'I guess I wasn't that hard to kill after all Snow. Now go there isn't much time. It will close soon. You have a world to save.'"

"Did Robb have his head, or was it a wolf's."

"You don't want to know."

"Then it was Robb's body with Grey Wind's head."

"Do not dwell too much on this Sansa. It was Robb our brother and he saved me. It doesn't matter what face he had, It was him all the same. We started to run again, and it seemed like forever. We found father and he guided us through a passageway. He stayed behind and held the darkness off for as long as he could. It was not enough. The shadows overcame him and reached us. The girl lay on the floor bleeding telling me to run. I stayed with her." Jon looked into Sansa eyes. Tears streamed down his face caught in his beard. Sansa pulled him into her. They had both been through so much.

"I didn't want to leave her there hurt, I couldn't, and I wasn't going to. She saved me I couldn't just abandon her. She lay there bleeding. I tried to press on the wound. She looked up at me and said 'promise me you will never forget you have the heart of a Stark.' I promised her. I decided then to allow whatever evil there was to take me too. I closed my eyes and readied myself for the end. If I was going to die it would be with my sister. Then I felt strong forceful arms. They pulled me back and dragged me to a burning red gateway. I tried to push away. He would not let me. "

"Was it father? Did father come and save you."

"No, it was a tall, thin, silver haired man with black eyes."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Only that 'Your name was never meant to be Jon, it was to be Darilaros.' Then he pushed me I fell I heard him say something else, something about never and snow. I don't know what he meant.I awoke running through the forest. It was the brightest white snow I ever seen. I felt the chill on my paws, it was exhilarating, being alive once more."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days turn into weeks. Several things were abundantly clear for Jon. Sansa did not have Arya's balance or speed, or Ygritte's eye for a bow. As time went on, he wondered if it was all in vain training the young queen. The girl seemed completely hopeless. Sansa had yet to give up, so the training continued. Jon was beginning to think his sister enjoyed the pain. The girl never complained ever. He wondered if she had been numb for too long. Maybe for Sansa feeling pain was better than feeling nothing.

Jon would train Sansa in the morning, and Brienne would take over in the afternoon, when Jon had to fulfill his duty as Lord Commander. Jon spent most of the time getting the girls endurance up. By running in full armor and dodging instead of taking hits like he trained his men. Sansa was never fast enough and most of the time she got hit. The girl pushed on. After running for several miles, she would still want more. Jon knew at some point the girl had to get tired. Still she never showed it. No matter how often she landed face down in the mud she would get up.

Sansa tried harder than any man at the wall. Jon knew this would be hard. He had held a sword in his hands since he learned walk. Sansa had only ever held a needle, and though she was quite skilled with it, she could never use it to stop a white walker. Jon wasn't sure anymore if this training was a good idea. It started out as a way for the young queen to release some of her pain and anger. When Sansa made it clear, she had no plains of ever moving south to reclaim what was hers. Jon shifted his attention to truly training her. Hopefully, in an attack, the girl would be able survive long enough to run away.

He knew in his heart the right thing to do was send her away. Send for the Karstark or send Sansa to GreywaterWatch. Anywhere was better than the wall. Anything was better than being attacked by walkers. He was Lord Commander after all. He could force her to leave, but every time he tried, the words caught in his throat. He knew it was selfish. He wanted her at the wall, as much as she wanted to be there. Sansa was the only family he had left. He knew in his heart he wanted to keep her close. She was not only his sister; she was also becoming his closest friend.

Brienne spent most of her time training Sansa with a staff. Brienne's goal was that one day Sansa would wield a spear. Sansa took even more of a beating during those training sessions. Jon had told Brienne numerous times she was too hard on the Queen. Sansa's whole body was covered in deep purple bruises. Her knuckles were cracked and bloodied by the end of most sessions.

During a particularly grueling practice, Sansa lost her staff. "Grab anything that is around Brienne yelled as she charges the young Queen. Sansa scattered to pick up a shield and cover herself before Brienne unleashed a heavy blow. Brienne keep bashing the shield. Harder with each blow, if Sansa dropped the shield her face would be smashed.

"Enough." Jon commanded and blocked the last blow with long claw. "What is the meaning of this? Are you trying to kill her?" Jon held out his hand to help Sansa stand. She pushed him away and stood on her own.

"Lord Commander, I was in no danger. I asked for it." Sansa stated, standing proudly with her chin up.

"Are you sure?" Jon stared at Sansa beaten and bloody. He cringed at it.

"I know danger Commander. I have never been in any danger with Brienne. This is the safest I have felt in years." Jon nodded to his sister and turned to walk away."

"Lady Brienne a word in private." Brienne followed behind the young lord.

"You could have killed her." Jon glared at the tall blonde-haired woman.

"I am teaching her how to fight. YOU are too soft with the girl."

"It is only practice."

"What happens if she is in a real fight? The girl needs to learn to take a hit and think fast on her feet. Or she will die."

"You hit too hard."

"That's what the boys always say. Queen Sansa has yet to complain. She takes everything."

"I don't like it." Jon said staring at the tall blonde down. "I don't want you to hurt her. Do you understand? She is the only person I have left in this godless world."

"This isn't about you Lord Commander. This is about Sansa. She has great potential. Even if you can't see it. It's there and I believe in her. You Starks are fierce worriers. She has heart and that is more than I can say for most men ." Jon stood there smiling for a moment.

"Aye that girl may not have the skill but she has the heart of a Stark."

A young wildling girl came racing into up to Brienne and Jon. "Come quick, Lord Commander. It's your sister she collapsed and we carried her to bed." Jon and Brienne raced to Sansa's bedside.

"Are you okay?" Jon ran into the room demanding awnsers.

"Yes Jon." Sansa whispered quietly.

"You must tell him," Gully insisted.

"I can't," Sansa, said looking at the blanket.

"What is it? What is wrong?"

"Tell him."

"I am with child Jon." Sansa whispered the words too afarid to say it out loud. Jon sat speechless.

"We must stop training at once." Brienne yelled. "I am so sorry lady Sansa. If I knew I never."

"I don't want this baby, and I don't want to stop training. If the child comes, then so be it. I have no desire to have it." Jon sat there quietly thinking. He ran his hand through his hair and stood up.

"My Queen it's too dangerous…"Brienne started to speak but Jon stopped her.

"We will do as the Queen wishes now everyone leave me so I may speak with my sister in private." Once everyone was gone Jon finally spoke. "If the babe lives, and you do not wish to keep him. I will take him and call him son."

"Jon what if he is evil?"

"He is yours; nothing you make can ever be evil."

"But Ramsey is his father."

"It doesn't matter. I will raise him right. Name him Robb and give him a place on this wall."


	6. Chapter 6

Arya read her assignment repeatedly. She knew she was sailing to her death. She toyed with needle as she debated what to do. Killing was nothing new to her. This was who she was now. She had killed more men in her short life than any seasoned warrior. Yet this new assignment didn't sit right with her. Arya Stark would never do this. She closed her eyes. Arya Stark was dead. Just like all the other wolves of Winterfell. No one was left and that is who a girl should be, no one.

It would be easy enough. The fighting pits in Meereen were open. She would enter, become a gladiator, become champion. Then the Queen would have to grant her an audience. Kill a few Queens's bodyguards. Then nothing would stand in her way of killing the Queen. It was a suicide mission of course.

This isn't why she became an assassin. She wanted to avenge her family. Right the old wrongs. This Queen, this girl never hurt her family. Rhaegar raped and killed her aunt and the mad King killed Her Grandfather and Uncle. You would think her father would hate all Targaryen. Yet he refused to kill the last one,Daenerys . He even resigned his post as hand of the king. If her father didn't want to kill her why should she. It goes against everything he stood for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arya stood ready, it was easier than she thought to enter the pits. Everyone laughed at her. She was still a very small woman with a small sword. Fools they were. She liked when they underestimated her made them all easier to kill.

Arya walked through the gates of fate. Two bronze statues of warriors, one on either side, formed an archway into the fighting pit. One of the warriors wields an axe, the other a sword, and they are locked in mortal combat. On the bricks near the entrance, the names of all the gladiators who have died in the arena are engraved. Arya looked all around. Blood stained the dirty floor. Many men had died in these walls. Good thing Arya was not a man.

Her first was fight was a bear cub. She refused to kill the tiny thing. The pit boss then let the mother in. Arya stood there staring down the beast. No way she could kill it. She stood looking into the mother's eyes. Arya's eyes turned to white, then back to normal. The mother and cub stopped charging. Thankfully one good thing came from being blinded. She could wang into the beast it was only for a moment but it was long enough to tell the beast she meant her no harm. The mother and cub lay at her feet. This happened with every animal sent into the pits. One by one, they all lay at her feet.

People from all over came to see her compete in the pits. Not only could she tame any beast. She had battled several soldiers and killed every single one without mercy. The crowd cheered when they saw her. She was a force unseen in this part of the world. They called her many names. Usually Beast Master though some whispered she was a witch with unnatural powers.

Arya didn't care what they called her or thought of her. The only thing she cared about was getting close to the queen. She hoped to impress her. If she could impress her she could met her. Gain the queen's trust then kill her. Mission complete, contract fulfilled.

On this fateful day, she was going to get her wish. The Queen decided to grace everyone with her presence at the pits. Arya knew this was her one and only chance to show off. Little did she know the pit masters grew tired of her constant winning without blood. Today they decided would be the young girls last day in the pits.

As always, Arya stood ready to face anyone. She whispered to herself. "What do we say to the God of death? Not to day." In walked a giant, he was every bit of 7 feet tall and carried a club. He was bigger than the mountain. Arya realized whoever organized this fight certainly wanted it to be her last.

The fight started and the giant charged; Arya quickly rolled out of the way. She scanned the man and tried to fine a weak point. The brute didn't appear to have any. The man lunged at her and nearly crushed her with his club. She evaded his blows several times. The giant became increasingly angry. Arya was hoping to tire the man beast but his stamina seemed to surpass her own. Finally, the man had her pinned into a corner of the pit. Arya was able to avoid his club but not his fist. He closed fist landed hard on her diaphragm. All the air left her body. Arya fell to the ground knowing this was it. The man raised his club ready to strike the killer blow. She closed her eyes and hoped the first blow when kill her instantly.

"Enough." A booming female voice came from the crowd. Arya looked up to see the stunning silver haired woman standing. The woman's eyes locked on to her. She was dressed in a deep beautiful blue gown. He silver hair was pulled back in an elegant braid. Arya knew Daenerys Targaryen had saved her.

"Are you hurt?" The silver haired woman asked, looking directly Arya.

"Me," Arya stood and scratched her head. "Yes… I mean no. I am well your grace." Arya mumbled the words. Dany smiled at the girl.

"The pits are no place for a young woman. This fight is completely unfair."

"The same could be said for you. Yet here you stand. More powerful than most men. I have no coin or food. I have no choice."

"I can offer you food."

"Thank you for your kindness, but I will not accept charity."

"You refuse a gift from the Queen."

"I have never been given anything in this life your grace. I do not wish to start now."

"So what then, fight and die in the pits?"

"If it is my time to die then I will die. I do not fear anything your grace. Those who fear losing have already lost. Fear cuts deeper than swords. As a wise man once said to me, valar morghulis."

"All men must die." Dany smiled at hearing the High Valyrian. You are not a man. You are either mad or a fool, but I like you just the same. If you insist on fighting, the beast man is blind on his right side. I do hope you reconsider, I find you rather refreshing." Arya looked at the giant and then the Queen.

"I can do this your grace."

Dany nodded and the fight started again. This time the man was even more furious. Arya was ready. She was able to side step and easily dodged the blows. The Queen was right he was blind on his right side. When the brute was breathing heavy and stopped chasing. Arya snuck in for the attack. She sliced the man's Achilles tendon on both legs . He toppled to the floor.

He crawled after her, club in hand swinging wildly. Arya saw a small opening and took it. When the man swung, she caught his left wrist with her blade just right and sliced through his wrist. His hand while not totally severed was now completely useless. She walked behind him and sliced the tendons on his hamstrings. He still had not given up. He lay on the grown face down still trying to hit her. His swings were in vain. Arya was going to let him thrash until his muscles gave out.

When the man finally dropped his weapon and stopped moving. He lay there in a pool of blood. Arya approached slowly ready to end him. She lifted needle to stab him in the back of the neck. Arya was not prepared for what happened next. The man lunged and pined her to the floor and stared punching her in the face. Arya lifted needle with the last of her strength and slammed it into the man's eye. Everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXX

Arya awoke on soft white linen that smelled of summer. For a moment, she thought of home. For a moment, she felt safe. Sitting up she looked around. Arya had no idea where she was. She was naked except for soft white robes that draped her. Her wounds cleaned and bandages applied. She looked around the room starting to worry. She did not see needle anywhere.

"Good you're awake." Arya heard a voice from the door. Dany sauntered through.

"Have you seen…my…"Arya almost said needle. "Sword?"

"You are such a strange girl. There are many more swords."

"You don't understand; I need that one, it's important."

"You're safe here, I swear to you. No harm will come to you while you are a guest in my home." Dany said trying to calm the frantic girl down.

"It's the only thing I have left of my family." The words slipped out before Arya could stop them. Dany sat at the edge of the bed. Staring at the girl, who hours before proclaimed no fear against the man who killed hundreds in the pits. "I know it shouldn't mean anything to me. It's nothing more than a toy. It's not a real sword anyway. My brother gave me though. It has served me well in my travels and saved me more times than I can count. "

"I lost all my family too." Dany whispered. Dany sat thinking for a moment then sated. "I am sorry your sword was broken in the fight." Arya looked devastated.

"If the sword means that much to you, I will have it repaired with Valyrian steel so it can never break again."

"Valyrian steel? Arya asked confused. "You know how to make it?" Dany laughed showing a beautiful smile filled with sparkling white teeth.

"No, my adviser has or rather had a Valyrian dagger. He gave it to me, I will have my smiths melt it down and reformed for your sword. It was a big dagger and you have a very thin sword. It should work I hope.

"Thank you for your kindness, but why do that for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play games with me. No one is kind unless they want something. Men buy pretty girls gifts to bed them or give them coin. Rich men and lords bargin with their daughters. Allices are formed to benefit the men involved. There are no acts of kindness without someone wanting something. What do you want?"

"I want you. You are something special. I need someone like you at my side. You do not have to decide today. Think on it after you eat. You must be starving." Dany got up and started to wall away.

"Valardohaeris, My Queen."

"This is why I like you. A girl form the North, speaking high Valyrian to the last Targaryen."

"Who says I am from the North?"

"Are you saying you're not?"

"What do you know if the North."

"Only what I have been told and you have what they call the Northern look." With that Dany turned and walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you to everyone who has read my story and posted a comment. I know Jon seems a bit wishy washy in this chapter, but personally, I think Jon is always wishy-washy. That is who Jon is, one moral dilemma after the next.

xxxxxxxxxx

Whoever Jon's mother had been, Ned must have loved her fiercely, for nothing Catelyn said would persuade him to send the boy away….

"We will do as the Queen wishes, now everyone leave me so I may speak with my sister in private." Once everyone was gone, Jon finally spoke. "If the babe lives, and you do not wish to keep him, I will take him and call him son."

"Jon, what if he is evil?"

"He is yours; nothing you make can ever be evil."

"But Ramsey is his father."

"It doesn't matter. He has the blood of the wolf. I will raise him right. Name him Robb and give him a place on this wall."

"Why do this?"

"We may have not always gotten along and but you are my sister. I love you fiercely and I will love your child just the same. No matter what happens or who his father, is he has wolf blood and he will be strong just like you."

Sansa smiled. "I hope you are right."

"Is it okay if I start speaking to the lad now?" Jon scratched his head. "Would that be strange if…?"

Jon stopped in mid-sentence. Sansa face turned pale and she grabbed her belly. Jon started to worry that he had said the wrong thing. When Sansa grabbed his hand, "He kicked, do you want to feel?" Jon sat speech less. "Do you?" In his heart, he wanted to. He knew it was inappropriate. Sansa grabbed his hand and placed it to her stomach.

"Feel," Sansa said holding Jon's hand firmly in place. Jon sat there for a good while and said nothing.

"Sansa I don't think he likes me." Then Jon felt a hard kick. Sansa smiled.

"Did you feel that?"

"Yes." Jon smiled and then the baby kicked again.

"Maybe he only kicks when you talk."

"I don't think it…"Jon felt anther kick. The rest of the night, the baby kicked or moved every time Jon spoke to him.

Their nightly fire chats continued. Sansa started to open up about everything. How she was, a prisoner trapped every place she went. She told him about seeing their father's head chopped off. She told him about Joffery and Little Finger. He already knew everything about the man who put the bastard inside her. She feared he would think less of her, but Jon just listened to her stories and absorbed every word. He never wanted her to feel that way again. He swore to himself he would let her feel that way again.

Jon eventually told Sansa why he stayed after his betrayal. He told her about walkers. He wondered if she would want to take the babe and run as fast and as far south as she could get. Sansa did not even flinch. She sat there thinking before reassuring Jon they would stop them.

"It's said there is dragon's in the South. If we must, we will find the Mother. Dragon's fire burns hotter than any flame. If we must, we will take all of the seven kingdoms to lay at her feet. Then she will have to help us." Jon smiled, and shook his head.

"So you will plan to overthrow the Lannister's, Bolton's, and whoever else. Gain the Iron Throne and Seven Kingdoms just to give them up."

"You make it sound so dramatic." Jon raised his eyebrow and then smiled. "If this is as bad as you say, I will pay the cost." 'Better me than the rest of the world,' Sansa thought. "Besides none of it will matter if there is nothing left but winter. Jon I need you at my side."

"My place is here, preparing." Jon whispered.

"We will be preparing. You think a few Wildings and a couple men in black can stop an army of frozen undead." Jon sat there thinking, he knew Sansa was right. They would need every man in the seven kingdoms. He remembered telling the wildings as much. " I know how to play the game of thrones. I know how to play the political battle. Little finger taught me well. Jon I can't run an army. I can't I need a general. Jon you can't play the game and I can't run an army. We need each other."

"Who say's I can't play the game?"

"Really you were stabbed by your handpicked steward. I will make the men love me and you will guide us to victory, it is the only way."

"I can't leave, I have to keep the peace between the remaining brothers of the watch and the wildings. A war like this will take months years even. I can't be that far from the wall for that long. I can teach you everything I know. You will make a better leader than I ever could. You are right, I was never good at playing games."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sansa spent the next few weeks training and planning. Jon taught her about war, troop placement, and logistics. Sansa was smart and it was much easier for her to learn how and where to place men on a battlefield, then to actual carry a heavy sword and shield. Sansa knew the only way to gain the men's respect was to continue training. So that is what she did.

Surprisingly as her belly began to grow, the young girl only got better. She grew stronger. She had a new focus. She had a purpose for once in her life. As the days passed, her confidence grew. Even though she was with child, it did not slow her down much. Both Jon and Brienne realized just how impressive the young queen was. Brienne would never admit it but she had slowed and softened her blows.

Brienne thought the idea of training a pregnant woman to fight was idiotic. She had heard too many stories of young mother bleeding to death from simply lifting too heavy a weight. She tried on serval occasions to explain to Jon.

"Lord Commander, I need to speak with you about the Queen." Jon looked up with concerned eyes.

"What is it?"

"This training cannot possibly be good for the baby or the Queen."

"If the queen wishes to stop it will be her choice." Jon would always smile and say. "My sister may look and acts like a soft southern lady but cold North blood runs in her veins. I am her brother not her captor. She was caged long enough."

"Less than a few weeks ago you chastised me for being too hard. Now you wish me to continue. You may hate the babe she carries…"

"I do not, I love that child even if he is not here yet. You think me some sort of monster who wishes the death of an unborn babe. I may be a bastard but I am no monster. That unborn babe already has more in common with me than any man here."

"Then why allow this, Lord Commander she could die."

"The Queen has been forced to endure so much. I will not tell her she has to do anything. Besides, she has the blood of a wolf and she will be fine. She is stronger than you think and braver than even she believes.

Brienne took a deep breath. She knew the young Lord would surly hate her for what she was about to say. "I know you love her. You could lose her." The words came slowly and deliberately.

"Of course I love her she is my sister."

"I see the way you two look at each other. You're the only person who can make her smile; your eyes brighten every time she walks into a room."

Jon voice deepened and he looked into Brienne's eyes. "Do not imply things you know nothing about." His jaw clenched, and his hands balled into fists.

"I am not saying it's wrong. I think you could make each other very…"

Jon cut Brienne off, "This is not your place you dishonor your Queen by even suggesting the Queen and I are anything more than brother and sister."

"The Targaryen's did it for centuries."

"Last time I checked I wasn't Targaryen royalty. I am a son of the North and we do not do those things." Jon growled. How dare Brienne even think to suggest such a foolish notion.

"I care about her too; I am not trying to dishonor anyone. I want to protect her. That is my job. This is continued training is foolish."

"You're wrong your job is to serve the Queen."

"Why all of a sudden is this so important to you? Less than a few weeks ago, you thought I was being too hard on her. What changed between you two? You love her now more than ever and yet you allow her to risk her life with silly sparing."

"Enough, stop speaking so disrespectfully of my sister." Brienne had never seen the young Lord so angry. He looked like he was going to strangle her. It could have turned ugly but they were interrupted by a knock on the door."

'My lord there is something you need to see at the gate." Pod said standing at the door. Jon and Brienne went to investigate.

A lifeless Davos lay hunched over his horse. Osha, covered in blood, holding on to his back for dear life. Shaggy dog, running alongside the horse. The wolf's paw was injured and bleeding. Rickon was nowhere in sight. Sansa was the first on the scene. Sansa had dropped her training sword and sprinted to Osha's side. Osha had deep whip marks on her back. They were deep red and bleeding. Osha's dress torn to shreds. The left side of her arm was bleeding and skinned. She was flayed, Sansa had seen it before. An old rag placed on it, soaked in blood. Sansa knew this was the work of the Bolton's.

Jon and Brienne arrived in seconds. Sansa and Jon helped Osha down, while Brienne helped Davos. Sansa covered the girl's bloodied face with her cloak. Sansa face was red with anger, Jon had never seen her so upset.

"Is he dead," Osha whispered into Sansa's ear. Sansa looked over to Brienne.

"He is barely breathing and burning up." Sansa replied after feeling the man's head.

"We have to go back the boy needs me, they have the boy." Osha kept repeating.

"This is my fault; he snuck in to camp to save us. We were almost free when they captured him." Osha cried. "I have to go back. I have to save him, he needs me."

"What are you taking about?" Sansa demanded.

"Rickon," Osha said as load as she could. "I have to go back they have him."

"Who has him?" Sansa's eye's narrowed. "Who has my brother?" Sansa said shaking the half-dead woman. Jon pulled her away and held her back. Sansa tried to pull away.

"You're being too rough with her. The girl is barely breathing." Jon whispered only load enough for his sister to her. She looked at his hands firmly wrapped around her and nodded at him. He let her go.

"The Bolton's."

"Do they know he is a Stark?" Jon and Sansa said in unions.

"I don't know. I need to get back to them. He is still only a boy and he needs me."

"You are in no condition to save anyone." Brienne stated the obvious.

"Get them inside and see if we can break Davos's the fever." Sansa declared. "We will do everything in our power to save him. Take the wolf and feed him and dress the wound on his paw." Men of the Knights watch came over and carried Davos away. Sansa took Osha to her room and set about cleaning her wounds. Once the woman's wounds were dressed and the put into bed. Sansa set out to find Jon and Brienne.

It would be much sooner than she planned but the Bolton's had forced her hand. She had to start taking the seven kingdoms by going back to Winterfell. She always knew she had to start with the North. She just thought she would have more time. She had to go to the place that was once her home. Then her prison and torture chamber, it was time. She had no choice. She had to do everything in her power to save her baby brother.

"Send a crow to Bear Island, give word to the She Bear and her kin. They all need to come to the wall." Sansa stated. "The Mormont's are sworn to the Starks and still fiercely loyal. They are excellent fighters, brutal in battle just like a bear. Do you know who leads the bears?" Brienne shook her head no. "A very large She Bear, with 5 daughters. They will make an excellent Queens Guard. With Lady Brienne as my Lord Commander. Once the bears have arrived, send word to the rest of the houses loyal to the Starks. The Bolton tyranny will end. They say the North can raise forty-five thousand soldiers, let's see how many will fight for the Starks. Tell them we wage this war for Rickon for the people of the North, not only to save him but to save us all. Don't say anything about the walkers."

"It will be my honor my Queen." Brienne said taking a knee.

"Once they arrive, we take the castle and get my little brother back. I will lead them in the front lines. Jon I need you at my side."

"It's too dangerous." Jon stood looking at his sister knowing she truly was his Queen.

"How else do we get him back?"

"It's a trap. You and your babe will be walking right into it. They will kill you and cut the babe right out. They need there heir." Shaking his head Jon pushed the hair out of his eyes.

"We have no other options. No one knows the Castel better than me except you and you can't leave this wall. You have your responsibilities and I have mine."

"As you wish my Queen," Jon nodded "I will send the birds at first light."

"Now I must go check on our new guest." Sansa nodded then turned to walk away. Jon turned to Brienne "She always dreamed of Knights that saved damsels in distress. I never thought Lady Sansa would grow up to be one."

"You mean Queen Sansa, my lord." Brienne corrected. Jon watched his sister walk away.

"Yes Queen."

Jon turned called Ghost to his side and walked to the stables. Brienne followed close behind him. "Where are you going?"

"That is none of your concern."

"She will follow you if you go there alone. Then you will both die."

"I never said I was going anywhere."

"I am not an idiot."

Jon turned to the taller blonde woman. "Do your job, keep her safe."

"I thought my job was to serve."

"YOU WERE RIGHT, I don't want anything to happen to her or the babe. Keep her here and keep her safe. She was never in any danger training. North women are a hardy stock. Even the ones who act dainty and noble like Sansa. We are breed for a hard life. This is a trap and she will die. I can't let that happen."

"Then you will die my Lord."

Jon swallowed hard. "I guess if that's true I am just not meant for this world. Buy me some time, please. I have to at least try. I know Winterfell. I know if he is a live I will find him. Please have faith in me."  
"This is crazy."

"I have to try."

"How much time do you need?"

"One week." Brienne nodded and Jon turned to prepare the horse. "Keep her safe." Jon said preparing to mount his horse.

"Always my lord. "


	8. Chapter 8

Arya could feel the wind on her face. She ran as far and as fast as she could until reached snow. She felt the soft wetness on her paws and she knew she was home. She used to love the cold. Now it was just a bitter reminder of everything she lost. It had been so long since she had been north. Since her pack was killed in the Riverlands. She had started running, anything to avoid the hunters and their arrows. Arya knew she could take out a man, and the hounds that chased her were nothing. Twenty archers on horseback was another thing all together. The snow was falling hard. The winds were gusting. Her think fur kept her nice and warm.

Arya saw her parents fighting with each other in the distance. She tried running to them but the wind was howling. The snow was falling fast. They were too far away and she just could not reach them.

She remembered when she was a little girl and she snuck out of her room. Her mother was upset over Jon. She had never seen her father yell or her parents fight but that night he yelled. Her mother was so angry. Some drunk noble thought Jon a trueborn Stark. He went on and on about how much the boy looked like Ned, and how good a Lord he would make some day. Her lady mother had never been so upset. She demanded Ned send the boy away. Ned always refused and this day would not be the exception. Arya ran as fast as she could the snow was falling fast and deeper.

Arya awoke with a slight scare. Her dreams were getting weirder and weirder. Dany sat perched on the edge of her bed, staring down on her as she slept.

Arya sat up with a growl. She wanted to reach them. It had been so long since she had even seen her mother. She was nothing but a child at the time. A sharp pain triggered in her heart at the thought of her mother. She was long dead her whole family was dead. She had even seen her mother's body. When she was blind and would wrag into Nymeria.

She remembered pulling her mother's dead body from the river. Her mother's throat sliced open, and she was starting to decompose. Her father had been long dead, the evil King Joffery had seen to that. It felt like she had wrag into her wolf and seen them. Yet she knew both of her parents were dead.

"Seven hells, you're lucky I didn't kill you." Arya practically yelled and rubbed her head, still a bit in a fog from her dream. She looked up at the Queen quickly regretting her choice of words and hard tone.

"Is that any way to talk to your Queen," Dany smiled and patted the girl on the knee.

"Most Queens don't watch their subjects as they sleep."

"I need to speak with you and you were sleeping. I was just going to leave, but you…You looked like you were having a nightmare. I wanted to help you."

"Just a childish dream, that I am much too old to be having."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I want to show you something. Are you well enough to walk."

Arya sat up in bed. It hurt to even breathe. She wondered how many ribs she broke in the fight. She wanted to stay put, and see the rest of her dream. Arya's bladder and the Queen had other plans. Arya tried to stand but she was still very weak. 'Note to self... tiny assassins should not try to be pit fighters. NOT ONE OF MY BETTER PLANS.'

Arya tried to stand but her legs gave out. It had only been a day since the battle that nearly ended her life. She fell back onto the bed with a grunt. Dany was at her side.

"Let me help you." Dany held out her hand but Arya pushed it away.

"I don't need help." Arya tried again with little success.

Dany put out her hands. "Let me help you. That is an order from your queen." Arya sat for a moment looking at the smiling Queen, she felt helpless. Part of her was angry; she was a lone wolf. The pack died and she had survived. Everyone was dead, her friends, even the hound. She didn't need help from anyone.

Yet Dany stood there smiling wanting nothing more than to help her. Arya hated the Queen in that moment. She hated her kindness. She hated her smile. She hated showing weakness. She hated that the Queen made her feel like someone when she was no one.

"Are you just going to sit there staring at me? Will you take my hand. I have something to show you."

"What?" Arya crossed her arms. Dany sat down next to her on the bed. The Queen had no concept of personal boundaries. If Arya had been thinking clearly, she could have easily killed the Queen in that moment. Her dream and being so close to Dany was clouding her judgment. He mind kept going back to the people fighting in the distance.

It was snowing, a man with hair as dark as a raven and dressed all in black. The woman he was with was very upset, crying and yelling. She was kissed by fire. She looked just like her mother when she was pregnant with Bran. They looked just like her mother and father.

Sleeping in a clean bed with fresh clothing was making her feel less and less like no one. It had been a long time since anyone treated her... well like a person. Arya sat there staring at the Queen unable to place who she reminded Arya of…She was beautiful and elegant like her mother and Sansa. Sansa was kissed by fire." Yet she was kind, caring, and smiled. Just the way just used to. Then it hit Arya like a ton of bricks. The Targaryen may not look anything like her half-brother but she acted like him. 'Stick um with the pointy end. Sansa and Jon are alive and together. No, it could not be, they are both dead, just like mother and father. His own men stabbed Jon to death. Sansa just disappeared when the king died. No way is she still alive.'

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," Arya shook herself from her trance.

"You don't look so well maybe you should lie down and rest for a bit." Dany said trying to push the young girl back on the bed. Arya tried to shake her off.

"I must get up."

"You don't look well at all."

"Your majesty...I have to..."

"What?"

"Relive myself." Dany stepped back, and held out her hand. Let me help you up. Dany didn't bother to hold out her hand. Instead, she grabbed Arya's wrist and softly pulled the tiny woman to her feet. Arya stumbled a bit into Dany's arms. Dany was a few inches taller. Arya's face flushed. Arya had never been so embarrassed in her whole life.

"You're smaller than I thought. How old are you anyway?" Arya stood there looking at the Queen.

"Eighteen summers." Arya instantly regretted telling her. ARYA STARK was 18 summer...Arya Stark was dead she was no one.

"You look small for your age." Dany said looking down. Arya realized she was inches away from the Queen who was holding close. Arya tried to push away but stumbled. Dany instantly pull her close again. Allow me to help you, please.

"Just leave me be." Arya pushed the Queen away, and stumbled back and fell to the floor. Arya shook her head. What was she doing. She was a trained assassin. 'Fit the roll you are given.' Arya Stark had too much pride. She wasn't Arya Stark. 'I am no one. Play the game, be the person you need to be. Kill the Queen and be done with it. Why was it so hard to be no one with the Queen around?'

"What were you thinking?" Dany dropped to her knees shaking her head.

"I don't know, I am sorry my Queen. I just not use to'…'swallow your pride you are no one.' Kindness." Dany smiled and nodded.

"I may have been a bit overbearing." Dany said as she changed positions to set next the Arya. "Let's start over what is your name. I don't think you ever told me." 'Arya Horse face, Arya Underfoot, Nymeria, Cat of the Canals, Beth, The Blind Girl, the Ugly Little Girl' I have had many names Arya thought.

"My name is Mercedene but you may call me Mercy."

"Nice to meet you Mercy," Dany said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

She had not thought of Jon in ages. He was only her half-brother, but still . . . with Robb and Bran and Rickon dead, Jon Snow was the only brother that remained to her. I am a bastard too now, just like him. Oh, it would be so sweet, to see him once again. But of course that could never be. Alayne Stone had no brothers, baseborn or otherwise… Sansa thought while building a snow Castle of Winterfell."

Quote GRRM

XXXXXXXXXX

To say that Sansa was upset was an understatement. The girl never lost her cool, even when she saw her father lose his head. For once she was losing it, she stormed about her room, her hands flailing wildly. Sansa mind flashed back to the Vale. To a time when she was a bastard herself, Alayne Stone.

How could Jon be so stupid and reckless? She had the perfect plan and Jon Snow WANTED TO RUIN IT. He was going to get himself killed. This was enough, she was going to go after him and drag that stupid boy back. I will not lose the last person I have left in this world. I can be bastard brave just like him.

She set about making letters to all the Great Houses and calling for the Crows. With a little luck and a lot of hope, they would arrive within weeks. Then she could truly start her assault on the Boltons. She placed her hand on her stomach. She had to do this, not only for the child growing inside her but also for every child. There would be no hope for any of them once the Others came.

First Sansa visited Osha, she rebandaged Osha's injuries and whispered something in her ear. Sansa then checked on Davos. He was still weak and unable to move from the bed, but he was alive. When she was satisfied that they were both safe, she headed to her room. Sansa started to gather the supplies she would need to go after Jon. Brienne stood leaning on the doorjamb watching.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I have to go stop him before he does something stupid. I can't believe you let my brother ride off to his death."

"I promised him a week and I promised to keep you here, safe and sound."

"NO, I am the Queen and he is not going to sneak into Winterfell. Has he lost his mind? Everyone knows his face. Do you know what they will do to him? Far worse than they ever did to me. They cut pieces off Theon until there was nothing left. I will not let them do that to Jon." Sansa felt her knees go weak and she sat on the floor and started to cry. "You just don't get it. Rickon is as good as dead in their hands. I will not let another one of my brother's die in vain at their hands. I will avenge Rickon. That was the plan. Of course, Jon will try to save him. Even if there is nothing left to save. He always had more faith than sense."

"You seemed so sure before."

"I was angry, I just wanted vengeance. I hoped maybe with luck my little brother would still be alive. I have no faith in anything anymore." Brienne put her hand on Sansa's shoulder.

"Jon seems more than capable. I feel if anyone could pull this off, it would be him." A knock on the door caused Brienne and Sansa to both look up. Pod was standing in the doorway with Oath Keeper in his hands. A giant smile plastered to his face.

"It's finally ready." Pod sounded so excited, and then he saw Sansa crying. His excitement instantly deflated, and his bright smile vanished. Brienne had her hand on Sansa shoulder trying to console her. Brienne shot him a glare that said not now and he tilted his head to the side like a puppy. Then held up the sword, and looked at Brienne the way he always did when he wanted to help. Brienne looked down at Sansa, shaking her head. Brienne motioned for Pod to come inside the room.

This was as good a time as any Brienne thought. Brienne stood up and walked over to Pod. Taking the sword from him, she slowly sauntered over to Sansa. She gently unsheathed the Valyrian sword. Brienne asked the black smith at the wall to redesign a new hilt and pummel for oath keeper. The gold stripped off and replaced with copper the lions altered to look like wolves. She had requested iron or steel to make the wolves look silver but the smith used scraps he had laying around the shop. The wolves were a fiery red like Sansa's hair. It had a thick leather band wrapped around the sword's hilt, a red ruby still in place, dead center.

"I think it is time I tell you where I got this sword." Brienne said looking down at the blade in her hand.

"I don't think this is the time to speak about swords. My brother is marching off to his death," Sansa said with angry tears still in her eyes.

"Oath Keeper was made from Ice; Jamie Lannister gave it to me. He said it was only fitting your father help protect you. I tend to agree with him. This is the finest blade I have ever had the privileged to wield." Brienne looked down at the blade. "I think it's time I give it back to the person it truly belongs to." Brienne slid the blade back into its sheath and handed it to Sansa. So many thoughts ran through the young Queen's mind.

"I don't know what to say."

"Usually when someone gives you a gift it is customary to say thank you." Brienne said with a smile and nodded.

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Brienne stood guard outside Sansa's room the remainder of the day. Sansa had been a prisoner long enough. She would allow Brienne this moment of feeling as if she was keeping her vows to Sansa's Lady Mother and now Jon.

Sansa stayed in her room trying to enter the body of any animal close enough. The first animal she was able to take she did. It was a young barn owl. She used it to spoke the horses and cause a commotion. Someone had conveniently left the all the stable doors unlocked so all the horses ran wild. Wildings and the brothers of the Nights Watch were in a panic trying to get them back into their stalls. The noise was enough to cause Brienne and Pod to run and see what was going on. Everyone was running around screaming. It was a chaotic mess and things were going exactly as Sansa had planned.

Sansa snuck out the other side of the long tower surprised how easy it was to trick Brienne. It was sun down and the snow stated to fall. She hoped Jon at set up camp for the night and if she rode fast enough she could reach him before first light.

Osha stood at the wirewood tree, an older black stallion stood beside her.

"So you were able to sneak past the giant, aye." Sansa smiled and nodded.

"Please keep her busy for a bit, I should be back in no time with Jon." Sansa mounted the horse Osha had readied for her.

"Can I ask you something? Why help me?"

"Soft spot for wolves I suppose". Osha deadpanned and petted the horse on the nose then looked at Sansa. "Cause I know what those monsters are capable of." Osha pointed to her face. "I want the boy back as much as you and your brother but the Captain is going to his death. Rickon is a smart boy. I taught him everything I knew about fighting and the free folk. He is not a baby anymore, he is stronger than any of us think. I know he is still alive. I don't think is a good idea for the Captain to go barging in after him."

"Lord Commander," Sansa corrected, her voice and face softened." Thank you."

"I could go with you. My face looks bad but I can still fight good enough."

"I need someone to stay her and keep Brienne busy. At least give me a head start. I have no doubt she will fallow I just need enough time to convince Jon to come back." Sansa rode fast. The cold winds started blow and she could feel tiny cold flakes on her skin. Sansa had oath keeper on her hip. The owl she wrag followed behind. The little thing had taking a liking to the red Queen. In the distance, she heard a howl of a wild wolf.

When Sansa was out of sight, Brienne walked up to Osha. "So she went after all."

"Just like you said she would."

"I guess I will give her an hour head start then go after them." Brienne said shaking her head.

"If you knew she was going to do this. Then why not just let her go. Why the big show."

''Queen Sansa has not had many victories in her life. Time I gave her just one. "

"So you lied to her."

"To be Queen she will need triumphs, even the small ones help."

"I can't believe I got out of my nice warm bed for a lesson you wanted to teach." Osha growled.

"So it really worked." Pod said running up to them breathing heavy. It took him over an hour to chase down most of the horses.

"Aye lad, maybe you learned something from that drunken imp after all."

XXXXXXX

As Jon trudged through the think icy snow, his mind wandered. Ghost never left his side. He had spent the last several hours of the ride planning Rickon's rescue. With a little luck and if he played his cards right, he may survive the Bolton's after all. Surviving Sansa would be a different matter altogether.

His mind ran wild with other thoughts as well. It had been so long since he had seen Rickon, would the lad even remember him. Jon refused to believe the boy was anything but safe. 'He is a Stark and Starks are hard to kill.' He remembered telling Robb that just before he left for the wall. How sweet it would be to see the little lad again. He was only three when he left for the wall. Jon wondered if he would look like Robb or Bran.

He smiled when he thought of teaching the lad how to use a sword. Like his father had thought him and Robb. Rickon could stay with him on the wall. Jon shook his head; 'he will probably want to stay with Sansa, his trueborn sister, than stay with me on some frozen wall.' She could teach him how to be a proper leader.

Jon thought of Sansa's baby. It would be the closest thing he would ever have to holding a son of his own. He always dreamed of having a boy and naming him Robb. Something he never wanted to admit to anyone not even himself. He missed his family and having Sansa with him just made him miss them so much more.

At that moment, he wanted nothing more than Rickon and Sansa to stay with him at the wall. The boys could grow up together as brothers just like him and Robb. Gods be damned he wanted it. He felt sick thinking about it. He wanted it more than he ever wanted Winterfell. He missed his family. If he was honest with himself, he already missed Sansa and he had only been away from her a few hours.

'No,' Jon chastised himself. 'I cannot ask that of her. To stay with me, she deserves a prince at least. Why would she want to stay with her stupid bastard half-brother. My own mother had no place for me. How could I ever expect Sansa to?' The wind started to pick up and Jon felt the cold wetness of the falling snow on his face. He could barely see in front of him. He knew he needed to stop before he got lost in the cold of the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sansa rode for hours, thankfully with the owls help she was able to track Jon. She had set the bird free once she wrag out of it, but the bird opted to stay at her side. It was lucky the little owl did because even after the thick white snow covered Jon prints. The bird was still able to track him. She finally reached a sleeping Jon. Ghost began to growl. Jon grabbed long claw and leapt to his feet Sansa was standing in front of him, with her arms crossed.

"Sansa what are you doing out here. It's much too cold. How did you even find me in this weather." His heart swelled with pride. The tracking lessons with the spear wives must have been paying off. Then he saw it, the fire in Sansa's eyes. Sansa never lost her temper. She was always too much of a lady, but there she stood, eyes glaring.

"Jon Snow how could you be so stupid to risk everything. I will not lose you too." Sansa threw her hands in the air and stated to pace about. "You are a giant fool, a damn fool." Jon walked up and turned her to face him.

"I know nothing," Jon whispered flatly. Memories of times long past flashed in his mind.

"I never said that, you know a great many things Jon, more than a stupid girl like me. You know strategy and how to lead, but you don't know the Bolton's. They will cut away little pieces of you until there is nothing left and Jon Snow you are too good, too pure to lose any part of yourself."

"Sansa, whatever you think you know about me you are wrong."

"I know you are good, strong and kind. I know I can't lose any part of you. They cut up Theon until he was nothing but a coward in the corner crying every time Ramsey raped and beat me. They tore apart everything I once was and made me into something…something I almost didn't come back from and I will not allow that to happen to you." Jon had to hold back tears at her words. She had told him before the horror she suffered under the Bolton bastard.

"Sansa…" Jon barely got out before Sansa cut him off.

"NO JON, you are coming back home with me."

"Sansa I have a plan to get him back." He tried to say but falter when she glared at him.

"I am Queen and you will do as I say."

"I am Lord Commander of the night watch. I wear no crown and I serve no king or queen your grace."

"YOU DIED! Your watch ended the night your men stabbed you. I will not let you die again. Not until you see, a hundred more summer snows. Not until you are an old man, happy and fat. After winter has come and gone, and all that is left is spring. Then you can leave this world but not until then. " Sansa growled.

"Sansa please clam down your getting worked up, it's not good for the babe."

"Do not fucking tell me to settle down." Jon was stunned. He never heard his sister swear. Part of him was surprised she even knew the words. "How dare you do this?" Sansa said getting close to Jon's face and poking him in the chest with her finger. Sansa's teeth chattered as she yelled, the girl was shaking and Jon could tell that the cold was getting to her. He swiftly removed his thick fur cape and softly draped it over his sister's shoulder. Sansa was still yelling and fussing with him as he pushed her toward his small tent and vented fire.

For a second he stood there just staring at her. The snow falling fast, it covered her fiery red hair. She had blue lips with faint dark circles under her blood shot eyes. Cleary she had not sleep once since he left. Jon could not take his eyes off her. Sansa had never been more beautiful to him then in that moment. Sansa had always been beautiful even when they were children. Everyone always said it and even now he still caught the wildings and the men in the watch staring. They all knew better to try anything; all the men were frightened of the resurrected Commander.

Sansa stood there arms crossed still yelling. Angry, yelling and so unladylike oh if only Arya could see her now. They may actually be able to stand one another." Jon thought "if only".

"You can yell at me as much as you like when you're warm. Now let me see to your horse." Jon called Ghost to her side and stated about putting a blanket on the steed Sansa rode to get to him. Sansa shook her head. She wanted so badly to stay angry at him, but Jon flashed her a smile and walked away. Sansa laid her head on Ghost and instantly felt safe and relived. By the time Jon made it back, she was already in bed and looked fast asleep. He smiled, never realized how charming the two looked together. Then he noticed the small bird tucked safely in next to his sister. 'How very odd,' Jon shook his head worried Sansa had been wraging into more beasts.

Jon sat next to Sansa hunched in a ball with his arms wrapped around his legs. Sansa eyes opened and she lifted up the cape and motioned for him to join her. He shook his head, already feeling guilty for his pervious thoughts about her beauty. He thought better to change the subject.

"Sansa, why do you suddenly have a new companion?" Sansa shrugged and looked down at the little bird nestled into her. "Did you enter it?" Now it was Jon's turn to be upset. "You shouldn't enter creatures that fly. You will lose your mind."

"Jon I have entered birds before I will be fine."

"You are messing with forces you know nothing about." Jon said harsher than he meant.

"I am Queen and I will do what I must to protect my family." Sansa's tone was frim but softer than before. "I am not going to let anything happen to you."

"I don't need anyone to look after me."

"To bad Jon, I am going to until my last breath. Now get in, it's freezing."

"What? I don't think that it would be proper to be…" Jon sat unsure what to say. His head shaking and Sansa's sudden change of subject made him extremely uncomfortable.  
"Jon I think we are way past proper. It's okay Jon; now get in here before you freeze to death." Jon crawled in next to her. He tried not to touch her. Sansa just smiled at him and nodded it was okay. It reminded him of his first night with Ygritte, except Sansa did not tease him. She just understood and treaded lightly. Jon turned away from Sansa and hugged himself to keep warm. He's eyes closed and he was fast asleep.

Sansa sat there looking at him. She always thought how very funny it was. Jon was the only man who never once promised he would not hurt her. He did not have to, he never would. Yet he was the only man who ever truly made her feel safe. Lord Tyrion was kind to her there was no doubt but with Jon it was different. Jon was strong, brave and gentle, just like the man father always wanted her to marry.

Sansa sat there staring at him as he slept. He was very handsome. What a horrible twist of fate she thought. Jon Snow, my half-brother. The man she never once treated as a brother when they were children. Regarding him the same as she did with Theon. If only you were simply father's ward. Now he was her closest friend and companion. The worst feeling washed over her. Sansa knew she wanted more and she cursed herself. 'Damn you, Cersei. I will never be like you. My people will love me and I will not give in to petty temptation of the flesh. We are Starks and were Stronger than that. I will be strong and kind to all and only my enemies will fear me. To think there was a time when I once respected that woman and loved her son and she repaid me with my father's head.'


	10. PRINCE THAT WAS PROMISED

With a great deal of encouragement, and a little help walking from Daenerys, Arya limped to a great main hall. Armed guards were everywhere. Arya knew the time to take the young Queens life had past, at least for now. A great book lay open on the table. Needle lay before the book. It looked strikingly different yet it was still thin and pointy, just like the day Jon had given it to her.

Dany picked it up and handed it to the young Assassin. Arya's eyes grew big when she looked at the hilt. The hilt was actually the body of a wolf with the blade jutting out of the mouth. Valar morghulis engraved along the back of the wolf. She tried not to show how exited she was. She froze, thinking the queen must know exactly who she is.

"Why a wolf," Arya asked trying not to give anything away.

"A blacksmith who recently started to work for me made it. I was angry at first, almost demanding he remake it. I asked why a wolf and he said all Northerners loved the Starks. Lord Tyrion happened to be with me when he showed me the sword, and Lord Tyrion thought it looked nice. Lord Tyrion said that northerners were a funny people. They hold tight to the old gods, and even tighter to their old Lords. I only then agreed that the wolf should stay." Arya could tell Dany had a distaste for the Starks. She needed to tread lightly.

"I never knew any Stark, probably terrible people."

"You don't have to lie to me." Dany said laughing.

Arya shrugged and looked at the blade. "Street urchins don't get to spend much time with lords. You don't seem to like them much." Arya said referring t the Starks.

"You are wise, there was a time when I hated them. I called them upstart dogs. I despised Ned Stark, blamed him a great deal for the death of my brother and father. An upstart dog and I was happy when that dog was put down." 'My father was not a dog he was a wolf. Arya's skin boiled, she had you yet again pretending to hate the man she loved so deeply.

"My brother Viserys contributed to those feelings a great deal. He poisoned my mind. I didn't find out until much later Ned Stark was a good man. He saved me when the fat king called for my head. He hated poachers and slavers. Rape was outlawed in the north. Lord Tyrion even told me he respected women a great deal more than most of the men in Westeros."

"I hear they are all dead anyway, but I love this." Arya stared down at the blade, and ran her finger over the edge testing its sharpness. "Wolves are scary and powerful. Raw and wild just like me, it is perfect. I love the sword thank you." "Your welcome," Dany smiled. Arya wanted to know why Dany hated her kin. That was a question for a later date.

"Not all the wolves of Winterfell are dead." Lord Tyrion said strolling in sipping on wine. "Lady Sansa my child bride may sill yet live. She did escape after setting me up for murdering King Joffery." 'Poor Sansa.' Arya thought, 'I am happy she killed that monster.' He stood there sipping wine and looking Arya dead in the eye. Arya clinched her teeth trying not to show any emotion as he spoke. The dwarf was clearly trying to get a rise out of her.

"Lady Sansa had more reason to kill that monster than any of us. Daily he would force her to look at her dead father's head. That was when he was in a good mood. If he was in a particular foul mood he would strip her naked and beat her in front of the court." Arya stood there eyes vacant. If he were looking for a response, he would not get it today. "Apparently she was married her off to a Bolton bastard. Whom, I hear treated he far worse than the King ever did. They say she killed him to." It took all of Sansa's self-control to hold back a smile at hearing about her sister taking vengeance on the men that harmed her. 'Odd, that doesn't sound much like the girl I grew up with. Sansa never even so much as swatted a fly, but good for you sister. Time you finally didn't stand idly by while men controlled you.

"Now is not the time for your political gossip lord Tyrion. I highly doubt the girl cares about the missing Stark princess. Even if she is a child from the North, "Dany said dismissively. "We have more important matters to attend to at the moment."

"Your right my Queen, too much wine I suppose." Tyrion said drinking all of the wine in one gulp and stumbling out. "He knows…I may have to kill him."

"I like him so much better when he is sober. He has a great deal of knowledge, he just really likes his wine. I didn't just bring you here for the sword. I could have given that to in your room, or to discuss a missing princesses and fallen lords." Dany pointed to the window. "I brought you here to talk about him, Look outside."

Arya hobbled over to peer out the window. A top a pyramid was a dragon. The dragon's scales were black as midnight. His horns and spinal plates were blood red. He stared at Arya and her breath caught in her chest. She had stared down many a foe. Nothing had ever prepared her for a dragon. The beast's eyes were smoldering red pits.

"Why are you showing me the dragon?" Arya said looking back at Daenerys. Dany called for her guards to help Arya sit in front of the open book. Arya pushed them away and hobbled to the book.

"I can make it on my own my Queen." Dany just smiled it had been a very long time since she had seen anyone so strongly independent. It was open to a page with a picture of three dragons and a prince.

"Can you read, or should I read it to you." Arya had learned a valuable lesson from Lord Tywin. Peasants can't read or write and to show you can is foolish. "You know high Valyrian but cannot read." Dany said softly trying not to demine the younger girl. She nodded for Dany to read the inscription to her.

"It is easier for a poor girl to pick up a new tongue than to afford a book my Queen."

"Ah so it is." Dany said looking to the book. "This was my brother Rhaegar, have you heard of him the last dragon."

'He killed and raped my aunt. He stared the Robert's Rebellion. He caused the death of my uncle and grandfather. No one dare speak his name around my father.' "No my Queen."

"My original plan was to take the Iron Throne because it is my birth right. I am the last Targaryen. It was taken from me and I wanted it back."

"What changed?" Arya asked softly.

"I still plan to take it, there have just been a few complications."

"It would appear I not only face the threat of Lannister's and Bolton's. I also face the cold and white walkers because you see dear, winter is coming and I am the only who can save everyone, because I am the last Targaryen."

"There is no such thing as white walkers. Just stories old ladies tell children to keep them inside on a cold day." Sometimes I really miss Old Nan, and the way Sansa's eyes lit up at all the stories of knights and great heroes.

"I received this book a few moons ago, a gift from a Tarly at Castle Black. He stated it was my great uncle's Aemon's. Apparently, he wanted me to have the last memento of my brother. This isn't just any memento, this isn't just some book my brother read. This is the book that turned my brother from scholar to a warrior." Arya sat quietly listening to the Queen. "You see I am the prince that was promised. Uncle Aemon made that clear in the note he left and the tucked pages."

"I don't understand what this has to do with me your Grace." Dany nodded and started to read from the great book.

"A prophecy foretells the coming of a hero to deliver the world from darkness A "bleeding star is supposed to herald the coming of the prince. The prince is said to have "a song" - the song of ice and fire." Dany read the words etched on the paper.

"The prince is of the blood of the dragon.

Born amidst smoke.

Born amidst salt

A bleeding star in the skies.

And they will bring back dragons"

Arya sat there slightly stunned she had come to kill a Queen and now this was turning into something else. All of it made her head hurt. Her eyes closed and she wondered if it were true, if Jon knew the threat he was under, if anyone in the North really knew what they faced. This was not simply just a game of thrones this was something else entirely.

"You see if I fail the whole world will fall to darkness."

"What makes you so sure you are the price that was promised?" Arya really didn't need to ask, the woman awoke dragon's from stone what more proof did she really need.

"I was born on Dragonstone, a volcanic island, in the middle of a storm so that means…

"Smoke and salt." Arya finished.

"I was "reborn" when I stepped into the fire of Drogo, my late husband's, funeral pyre and now I am DAENERYS the Unburnt. When I stepped from the flames, dragons were at my sides. A red comet few in the sky above me.

"You're not a prince."

"In Valyrian, prince can mean either man or woman."

"If you are this great price or princess that was promised what do you need me for."

"I am all fire and no ice, a dragon must have three heads, and you have old northerner magic inside you. I can feel it. It's how you can enter into beasts. I need that magic if I am to fulfill my destiny and I need you."

"What could I possibly do?"

"I need you to enter my dragon."

"What…I can't…how. That is madness."

"You did it before I watched you in the pits with all sorts of animals."

"Dragons are not bears, I would be lucky to even get close to the beast, let alone enter it."

"I could help you."

"I can't."

"Please, I need you."

Arya let out a deep breath and shook her head. "I can't, I have no idea how I do it. It just sort…of happens. I can't help you." She looked down in defeat and ran a hand threw her hair.

Daenerys bent down and lifted Arya's chin so she was looking at Daenerys dead in the eyes. "I watched you in several battles and you were remarkable. You are fearless. You are one of the most amazing women I have ever met and together we can do anything.

"I can't, I don't even know how I do it. There is no way I can enter a dragon." Arya whispered, "Please don't be disappointed, I am sorry I just can't."

Dany looked at Arya with bright eyes and smiled. 'I hate when she smiles at me like that. She looks just like Jon. The eye color is different, but they shine the same.' Arya thought. "No matter what I don't think I could ever be disappointed in you. You are something very special." I disappoint everyone. My father was disappointed when I didn't act like Sansa. My own mother didn't even like me because my hair was a mess. The Septum was always yelling at me. Never a good enough lady. The hound only kept me alive for money. I constantly failed as a faceless man. I was always too willful, always disobedient…always too much of a Stark.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Queen had Arya escorted back to her room. She sat for a long time peering out the window. Lord Tyrion approached her. She didn't bother to even look at him. Her eyes still intently focused on her dragon.

"So you still believe she is Arya Stark?"

"I can't really say your grace, several years have passed, and the dirty pup I remember doesn't compare to the woman who stood before you. I dare say she has grown quite beautiful. Time has been good to her. At any rate I feel like we need her whether she has the blood of a wolf or not. She still has the old northerner magic. Tomorrow I will start on round two of prodding the girl until she eventually shows us one way or the other."

"You know how I feel about liars Lord Tyrion."

"Do not mistake her silence for treachery my grace, she has had to hide for a very long time. I do believe she could be useful at controlling your dragons, if you can only gain her trust."

"How do you propose I do that?"

"Same way you get everyone else to. She must fall in love with you."

"Sir Jorah won't like this."

"Nor will Daario, do they ever like it when someone else catches your eye." He turned to walk out, and then turned back. "Just don't lose your own heart in the process. I can see how much you like her but I don't need to tell you about the last time a Targaryen fell in love with a Stark."

'The Imp was right, hell the imp was always right,' Daenerys sighed then stood and ordered Daario to her champers for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Arya lay in bed toying with her new blade. She loved it, it was beautiful and now even more deadly. She was completely torn. She was there with the sole purpose to kill the Queen. How could she kill her now? After everything, the Queen had been so kind. Sure, she wanted something from her. Everyone always wanted something, but it was different with Daenerys Even her name sounded different. Dae…nery…s so strikingly beautiful so unique just like the Queen. Arya closed her eyes and drifted to sleep with Daenerys's name still on her lips.

Arya awoke in the frozen North. Snow thick under her paws. In the black of night, she noticed a small fire. Cautiously she approached the light. Before her sat the person she thought was her mother, looking down at someone sleeping. It was Sansa she looked so much older. Sansa's face was still beautiful but the soft curves of youth faded away and left only steel expression.

"Nymeria," Sansa whispered then Arya could feel her trying to enter the wolf's body. Arya pushed back and Sansa's shook her head and smiled. "You still have a master, Arya are you in there." Arya stood frozen in shook. Confused how her sister could now. "I can feel you in there little sister, tis good to see you. I'd rather your human form but I will take what I can get."

Arya could hardly believe it. Sansa of all people missed her. Sansa stood and slowly approached the wolf. She opened a bag and pulled out some meat. "You are nothing but skin and bones." Sansa said holding out the meat, Arya could feel how hungry Nymeria was; the wolf was on the verge of starving. Arya eagerly took the meat and ate it quickly. It surprised her how badly she wanted it once her wolf noise smelled it.

Sansa sat down next to the beast. "You should stay; we have more food at the wall. Jon…"Sansa pointed, "will be happy to see you." Arya looked over to the sleeping man realizing for the first time it was her beloved brother. He too had changed so much.

"I am sorry," Arya turned her gaze back to her sister. "I am sorry little sister. You should be happy to know Joffery was a huge ass. I should never have ever wanted to be his Queen. As for Cerci she was a royal bitch." If Arya could, she would have giggle, Lady Sansa swearing.

" I am so sorry we fought as children and that I let Jayne call you horse face. I should have stopped it. I should have stopped her. I guess I wanted you to be more like me. I always felt so alone. I had four brothers, Theon, and then there was you. I always felt so completely rejected by you. I was such a stupid girl. To take it personally because you would rather spend time with Jon and Bran playing with swords than sewing with me". Sansa lifted her hand to pet Nymeria behind her ear.

"I wish I would have played with Swords." Sansa shook her head. "Then I would have been prepared for this. I am so scared; everyone is looking to me to rule. Queen of the North, Sansa shook her head. I have to stop the Boltons, kill the Freys, and avenge our father's death at the hands of the Lannisters. Oh and somehow stop winter from coming." Sansa let out a heavy sigh. "I had Sam, a friend of Jon's, send a book to the southern dragon Queen. I reread the prophecy a hundred times. The price that was promised must be her. Who else could it be? I may have omitted the whole fire sword, but it has to be her. I mean the only other person who comes close to fulfilling the prophecy is Jon…and he is no Targaryen Prince." Arya turned cocked her head to the side and let out a whimper. "Sorry rambling, I guess…I just haven't admitted to anyone one how completely terrified I am yet and it just seems so easy to talk to you." Arya barked and Sansa smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arya awoke in a bed of sweat. She got up with as much speed as her broken ribs and bad leg would let her raced toward the Queen's chambers. Arya was surprised no men stood guard outside her door something she would differently have to ask the Queen to fix later.

Arya could hear moaning from outside the Queen's door and fearing the worst she pushed her way in. Arya's whole face turned white, when she saw the Queen. Her body guard on top of her. Well that explains why he wasn't at her door.

"I…sorry…." Arya stuttered as she quickly hobbled for the door, shaking her head. "Sorry…so sorry." Daenerys pushed Daario off her and chased after Arya. Easily the Queen reached the limping girl and grabbed her hand, then spun Arya around to face her. Arya gasped, as Dany stood there naked. Arya quickly averted her eyes to the door. Daario appeared completely naked wearing only a smile. Arya wanted to crawl into a hole.

"What do you need at this hour?"

"Um it can wait until tomorrow when everyone is wearing pants." Arya said looking at the floor.

"You rushed in my room for a reason, what is it?" Dany crossed her arms. Arya rubbed the back of her head.

"I am sorry I was coming to tell you I would try to enter the dragons….then I heard the moaning and thought you were injured or something bad happened….SO I didn't knock…I just rushed in….I really wish I would have knocked…I am really sorry." Arya said in one breath. Dany smiled and tried to hug Arya, but the little assassin was too quick and ducked.

"I must be on my way. Busy day tomorrow dragons and all." Arya turned and staggered away faster than she thought possible. She held her side tightly, for her own well-being than to help with pain. It had been a very long time since she had to fight the urge to cry. She was not going to let anyone see her now. Daenerys turned to walk back to her room. Arya could hear the Queen telling her bodyguard that she had a headache and his services would no longer be required.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rickon saves Shireen and they excape into the Winterfell Crypts

The old dungeon smelled of death. Shireen open and closed her eyes several times. Hoping for a miracle, she couldn't remember how she ended up in the old cell. All she remembered was the fire and then nothing. I should be dead, maybe I am dead and this is a frozen hell.

Then she saw the guard stumble toward her cell, his eyes never leaving her body. The cell door swung open and she could smell the ale from the entrance. He smirked at her with two yellow teeth, the rest were missing. He stared to unbuckle his belt.

He approached her slowly, trying to keep his balance. He climbed on top of her, ripping at her dress. Shireen closed her eye's tight. Completely terrified, she didn't see the small boy approach. All she heard was the hard smack and the guard falling to the floor. When she opened her eyes, there was a boy rummaging through the guard's pants. The boy had long wild reddish-brown hair. He had to be close to her age. He may be a year or two younger, Shireen thought. One could almost mistake him for a girl expect he had sharp features even as a child. His eyes were bright and his face was long.

"Close your eyes."

"Why, no,"

"You won't like this, a lady shouldn't see this."

"I'd rather keep them open."

"Suit yourself," the boy shrugged then lifted the drunks head. With one swift motion, he held the guard's sword to the man's neck, and slid the blade across. He cleaned the blade on the dead man's uniform and stood.

"Come on, we don't have much time." The boy reached out his hand and pulled her up. She was still shocked at how someone so young could do something like killing a man without a thought.

"Who are you?" Shireen said looking down; the boy was a full head shorter than she was.

"No time." the boy said, "we have to make it to the Crypt. I know a way out." The boy pulled her along until they reached the front of the dungeon. Two guards were sitting playing a game of dice. Shireen could hear them swearing and laughing. Empty bottles of wine and ale steins littered the ground at their feet.

Shireen grabbed the boy without thinking and stood behind him. He turned to face her, and covered her mouth. Then he slowly pushed her toward a wall. "I have been waiting for this moment for a long while. All the men are celebrating the birth of Roose's son." He whispered in her ear then put a finger to his mouth, and motioned for her to be quite. He slowly crept toward the guards. Pulling the sword out, he waited until one man lost and turned to get more ale.

In an instant, he was behind the sitting guard. Blade to his neck, he gave the man no time to scream. With one swipe, the man fell to the floor. He quickly got behind the other guard, and when the guard turned, he stabbed him in his stomach, leaving the blade buried to the hilt. He shoved something into the guard's mouth so he could not scream.

As the man laid bleeding and trying to fumble for his sword, the boy stepped on his hand. Shireen could hear bones crack. The boy reached down and snatched the sword from the guard's belt. Then the boy repeatedly kicked the guard in the head. It was bloody and gruesome to see. The boy bent down, and went through the guards pants and took keys and coins. The boy looked up at her, blood on spattered on his face, and held out a hand.

"Come we don't have much time," Shireen looked around the dirty dungeon and ran to the boy. He reached out his hand and she took it.

"So… are you going to tell me your name?" She whispered in his ear as he open the lock to the dungeon.

"Rickon," he whispered as the door swung open. He pulled her along the darkness. Then abruptly stopped and she ran into his back, as two more guards walked past them toward the dungeon.

"Stay," he mouthed, shaking his head he followed behind the guards. Rickon was as silent as a shadow. Once the guards were inside, he slammed the door shut and barricaded the door. He turned and ran to Shireen.

"Run," Rickon yelled as the guards started to scream. They ran down a narrow corridor to a set of stairs. Rickon motioned for Shireen to go first then they headed down a spiral stone staircase.

Shireen had dreamed of seeing the Crypt since she was a child. She had read every story, knew every legend and now she was finally here. They pulled open the old ironwood door. Shireen could not believe her eyes. The stories did not do justice to the crypt. It was marvelous, she thought. It was bigger than Winterfell with high vaulted ceilings. The likenesses of Lords of Winterfell were carved into the stone, some shaggy, some clean-shaven. Large stone dire wolves curl at their feet.

"According to tradition, there are iron longswords across each lord's lap to keep vengeful spirits within the crypt." She stated out load, mostly to herself. Shireen started rattling off facts about the stone the crypt was made of.

"Too bad they all rusted away." Rickon muttered to himself. "How do you even know all this stuff?"

"I was sick and stuck inside when I was little. I read a lot about everything. The Crypts always fascinated me. I am like them, half stone and half girl." Shireen rubbed the side of her face. "I was always stuck in the same place while everyone else got to have an adventure." Shireen stopped and stood at the statue of Lyanna Stark. Rickon growled, and tried to pull her along.

"We don't have time for this."

"Do you have any idea who that is?" Rickon rolled his eyes. "It's Lyanna Stark." She looked up at the statue in wonder. "The only woman in the Crypt, and there is Brandon. He was going to be the Lord of Winterfell but was killed by the mad king. Only Lords are supposed to have statues, but they are special. They say in his grief Lord Eddard Stark wanted everyone he lost to be immortalized in stone. "

"COME, we must head deeper into the Crypt. We do not have time for this." He pulled on her arm, but she just stood there looking up. "The guards will find us, we need to move."

"You know she started my uncle's Robert's rebellion." Rickon let out a heavy sigh.

"Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped, raped, and killed her," Rickon said. "Now come on,"

"That is what everyone wants you to believe." Shireen said, as she walked up to the statue. She made her way around to the back. She noticed on the bottom covered in dirt was writing. Moving the dirt aside, she started to scrub the statue. At first just a few letters, the more she scrubbed the more she found. "There is more to it, there has to be more, why would Rhaegar risk everything for some girl."

"He was selfish."

"It doesn't make any sense. Why start a war? He could have anyone he wanted… why her?" Shireen said. "Why is there high Valyrian written on a statue in a Stark Crypt?" She rubbed away all the dirt and the only words she could make out were… Darilaros and Muna, she stood there trying to figure out any other words. One word looked like ygha, but none of it made any sense to her.

She kept digging hoping to find more words anything to piece together the information. Out of the corner of her eye, Shireen noticed something shiny. She started pushing rocks away from the statue.

"Stop that." Rickon yelled, but she kept digging until she unearthed something. It was a relic, way past its former glory but the strings were still a beautiful silver color.

"It's a harp."

"I don't know what it is, but what I do know is we are going to end up dead, If you keep messing around down here." He grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

"You are hurting me."

"I hear footsteps, we need to go."

"We need to take that with us. It has to be important."

"I doubt that. I don't know why this is important to you?"

"Let me go. Why is Rhaegar's harp at Lyanna's grave?"

"You don't know whose Harp that is now come on. Let my family rest in peace.

"My family? Rickon…you're a Stark!" He nodded. "How are you alive, you were burned to death?"

"I could ask you the same question. Last, I heard your father burned you alive."

"How did you hear that?"

Rickon shrugged, "The guards talk too much."

"You didn't ask how I survived."

"The blood of the dragon, it's inside you." He stated simply as if it was the only logical explanation.

"How are you alive?"

I promise when we get out of here I will tell you the story since you enjoy stories so much. Now If you just come on I will show you Artos Stark."

"Who is that?"

"So your fancy books didn't tell you everything huh. Come on I will show you, It's deeper in. He was the third son of a lord, like me." Rickon started to tell the story the same way old Nan always told him. He faltered as he passed a statue. He stopped and looked at it, remembering the first time he had ever been in the Crypt.

He was so small, before he ever had his wolf. Bran and Robb went to a local lord's castle with father. He was too small and Jon was not allowed to go because he was a bastard. Rickon still fit in his sister Sansa's arms, but refused to be carried or hold her hand. They walked down the old dusty crypts. He tried to be brave but the statues were big and scary. He remembered Sansa asking if he were okay and lying to her. Then out of now where Arya jumped from the tallest statue covered in flower. He screamed and turned right into Jon, also covered in flower. He looked like a Targaryen. Both siblings shooting boo. He leaped in to Sansa's arms crying. Jon stood next to them and dusted the flower out of his hair.

"Look it's just me." Jon smiled wide, all hint of flower removed. He held his arms out and Rickon jumped into them. Arya ran over and Jon dusted the flower from her hair as well, and pulled her in for a hug.

"See little man, no scary monsters in the crypt." Jon laughed, "Just you Starks." Sansa stood with her arms crossed watching a small smile on her lips; Jon grabbed her and pulled her in. They all hugged and fell on the floor. Sansa ended up covered in flower. All over the new dark blue dress, she made. He thought she would yell, but she just threw handfuls of flower at Jon and Arya like it was snow. He could not remember a time they had ever laughed so much.

"What were you saying?" Shireen asked looking at the boy who stopped so suddenly after making such a big deal about hurrying.

"He stopped a wildling king." He stood there for a moment thinking whether to continue telling the story old Nan had to him when he was small. Shireen stood there waiting for more. Finally he continued and told the story just the way he had always been told. He stood tall with focused eyes. "When King-Beyond-the-Wall Raymun Redbeard went over the Wall, Lord Willam Stark called his banners and marched north. Artos was among those who went with him. During the battle at Long Lake, Willam was killed. Artos slew Raymun during the battle, stopping the invasion and ending the wildling threat. The Night's Watch arrived too late to take part in the battle and for their tardiness, Artos ordered them to dispose of the dead."

"Come on I will show you, it is deeper in. Then we need to find Bran the builder's crypt. That is our way out. Shireen's eyes lit up.

"He helped build the Wall and Storm End."

"And Winterfell," Rickon said proudly. "Now come on, we don't have much time."

"Says the boy who stood here forever, looking at some nameless statue."

"That is my great grandfather."

"Oh." He smiled and pulled her along.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pod Brienne chapter enjoy!

The Snow came down faster and harder than Brienne and Pod had anticipated. Brienne was slowly starting to panic. She couldn't see a foot in front of her let alone find Sansa's trail. Brienne and Pod had been riding around for hours in the darkness. Pod eventually talked the blonde into making camp for the night.

"We have to find them." Brienne paced around, she had never been so worried in her life. Sitting down next to Pod, he had been trying unsuccessfully to light a fire in the snow. Brienne snatched the flint out of his hand and stared to bang away at it with her knife. When it failed to light the wet straw, Brienne threw it in the snow.

Pod shrugged "We will when the sun is out." Pod patted her on the leg and got up to retrieve the flit.

"What if something terrible happened and I let her go."

"The Queen wanted to go; she would have found another way." He said while bending down in the snow looking for any sign of the missing tool. He spent several minutes searching before giving up and rubbed his hands together to keep from freezing. "Sansa can take care of herself; she is a better fighter than you think. She always beats me when we spare."

"That's not saying much."

"Hey I am not so bad with a Sword. I can beat most men of the watch, except for Jon. Not everyone is Brienne of Tarth, greatest sword fighter to ever live." Pod said shaking the snow off his pants and smiled up at her. Brienne sat there for a moment. When they first meant she thought he mocked her, but the longer they had been together, she knew he meant every word with complete sincerity.

"I am sorry I threw our only heat source. Seems I can't do anything right."

"It's okay." He walked back over and sat down next to Brienne. "I guess now we will have to um." He clumsily motioned with his hand for them to lie next to each other. He was trying to stay the words but they seemed to be stuck in his throat. If Brienne wasn't so worried she would have even laughed at him, trying so hard not to be suggestive.

"Are you suggesting we cuddle?" Brienne sounded annoyed, but was more amused than anything at the awkwardness of it all.

"Well yes." He said starching the back of his head. Brienne nodded then crawled into the make shift bed. Pod laid down next her and covered them with the blanket.

"Should I put my arm around you?"

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"I mean no disrespect my lady, I am just cold."

"Ugh, okay but if you touch anything, hands may just get cut off." Brienne said in a low growl.

"I never think of it." Showily he wrapped his arm around Brienne's waste and curled closer into her. Brienne could feel his body shaking from the cold. He must have been freezing for hours she thought. Suddenly she felt guilty for making him tramp all over looking for the Queen.

"I am sorry, I got us lost."

"It's not your fault, who knew it would snow this bad."

"We are in the North."

"True."

"Are you getting warmer?" Brienne asked her voice suddenly softer.

"Yes." He whispered into her back .

"Have you ever done this before? Brienne asked which surprised Pod and he sat up to look at her. She sat up on her elbows and looked him in the eye.

"What do you mean lay with a woman or bed one. I have never done this before but I have bed a one."

"A woman?" It was a statement as well as a question. "A real woman…like a real woman…You…"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, actually it was two."

"Now I know you are lying." Brienne saying laying back down and rolling over, when Podrick tried to put his arm around her Brienne pushed away.

"What did I say wrong now?"

"Nothing," Brienne hissed.

"Oh yeah sure, nothing."

"I just don't get it. You can't even speak to a girls. It took months for you to talk to Sansa when she asked you a question."

"Well she is the Queen."

"You can't talk to any girls, yet I am the virgin." Brienne finally screamed, and Pod grew silent.

"Well Lord Tyrion paid them to bed me, dose that make you feel any better. We could always get you a whore if you like."

"No that won't make it any better," Brienne murmured. "Now go to bed."

"Can I put my arm back around you."

"Fine."

"I am sorry you're a virgin."

"Go to bed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the early morning hours Podrick and Brienne wake up surrounded by soldiers on horseback. They were pulled from their bed, Brienne tried to fight them off but they were surrounded. Brienne felt the rope side around her neck. She watched as Pod was beaten and then a noose placed tightly around his neck. A woman with her face covered by a hooded dark cloak approached them.

The woman put her hand up to her throat. "Where is my daughter?" The woman's voice is raspy and hard to understand.

"I don't know what you want?" Brienne said confused.

"Where is my daughter?" The woman ripped of the hood that was covering her face. Catelyn Stark stood before her. Her skin was deadly pale the color of cured milk. Her once beautiful auburn hair was now grey and brittle with patches missing. She had deep scratches across her face and her neck…her neck had a deep gash across it.

"You promised to protect my daughter, but she is nowhere to be seen."

"I had your daughter, I was protecting her."

"Lier."

"I had her, she sort of ran off to find her brother."

"Now I know you are ling all her brothers are dead."

"Jon lives."

"Lier, kill the boy."

"What…no…"

"You bring me the king slayer and I will let you both live. So what is it, the Kingslayer or the rope."

"Jamie changed, he is a good man."

Catelyn laughed bitterly. "He is a monster more so than me. He threw my boy from a window. I want him."

"No, I can't do that."

"Kill them both, the boy first."

Brienne watched as they pulled the noose tighter and Pod began to struggle to breath. He was deliberately lifted from the ground slowly, his face turning a dusky blue. He coughed and spit as he struggled against the rope. Brienne knows it will be a slow painful death. Brienne let out a heavy sigh.

"I will do it, don't kill the boy."


	13. Chapter 13

It was dark and the ground was smoking and black. It was colder than an ice dragon's breath when the army approached. Jon and Sansa were easily out numbered. Jon begged her to run, get as far away as possible. She refused instead she reached for his hand. I am not going to abandon you, not now, not ever. So it was there that they made a foolish last stand against an army.

Sansa wrag into several horses. They bucked causing several riders to fall and be stomped to death. Jon fingers never moved so fast. He instantly unsheathed Long Claw. He took out soldier after soldier. They never stopped. He would cut one man down and two more would replace them. Sansa for her part held her own with a blade, cutting down just as many men and upsetting all the animals when she wrag. The wragging proved to be too much for the red head. Jon could see her face go pale and blood running from her noise, eyes and ears. Her hand griped her stomach and she dropped to her knees.

It was no use, the Bolton's captured her and Jon anyway. They pulled Long Claw from Jon's hands. It took four men to hold him down. Blades pressed to his neck and Sansa could see the blood trickle down his throat. He still fought with everything he had to get loose.

The soldiers threw her to the ground hard on her stomach. They tied a robe tightly around her neck. It cut deep into her tender flesh. It was so tight she almost blacked out. The soldiers slapped her hard to keep her awake. They were breathing over her. She looked over to Jon fighting in vain to stop them. They wanted him to watch. They enjoined every moment of making her suffer.

They would not get the chance to have their way with her. When her dresses was stripped off. The men saw she was with child. They knew it had to be the Ramsey's. She had not been gone long enough to be so far along with anther mans baby.

The stress was causing Sansa to have contractions and bleed heavily.

"The baby is coming," A solider yelled as Roose Bolton approached. Sansa lay bloody on the ground, screams of anguishslipping form her mouth.

"Saves us the time of having to cut the thing out, let her have it." Roose said getting on his horse. If it's a boy bring it to me.

"If it's a girl, my lord," a solider asked.

"Kill it, its of no use to me then."

"Yes my lord." The men said in unison.

Sansa lay in pain, crying hot tears. It was too early for the baby, and it was coming faster than any of her mother's children ever had. Her face turned as white as ghost's fur. She was sweating. It did not take long for the tiny baby to come.

"It's a girl," one solider yelled, another yelled, "kill it." They all looked at each other, waiting for the other to kill the baby. Roose dismounted and walked over pulling a knife from his belt ready to slit the baby's throat. He looked at the baby. It looked nothing like Ramsey. The child was small and with fair skin. It had fiery red hair and looked like a Tully. Roose couldn't see any Bolton in the child.

"Please don't kill her." Sansa cried out, tears streaming down cheek.

"This isn't my bastards is it? You whore." He bent down and slapped Sansa hard on the face. Then spit on her. "Is this the Imps spawn...is it...or someone's eles."His eyes trailed to the man strugging with all his strenght.

Roose stood watching Ned's bastard fighting with everything he had. It was no use Roose had an army. Yet this man...this bastered still fought.

"Have the bastard kill the baby and the whore. We will see how much fight the Stark bastard has in him then."

"No,"Jon screamed fighting with everything he had.

The Five soilders picked him up each having a limb while one controlled his head. A cold blade pointed to his neck. If he could have moved his head he would have slit his own throat. Frozen tears where streaming down his cheeks. They forced him to look into Sansa's was already almost comletly lifeless already losing so much blood from the brith. Her bright blue eyes clouded. The baby screams made Jon's blood run cold, and then there was nothing but silence.

"Noooo." Jon awoke in a burning sweat, even thought the air was freezing cold around him. He shot up from the rumpled bedding looking around. He was alone, he ran his hand through his thick black hair. Sweat still dripping down his brow, he wiped it aside with his sleeve. He sat for a moment trying to catch his breath. It had been so real. All of it, tears started to form at the corners of his eyes. He looked around relived to see the blanket of white snow all around him.

"Jon," Sansa yelled alarmed. "Another bad dream?" She flopped down next to him. Instinctively wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in close. His hand promptly when to the small bump on her stomach.

"This one was not like the others." He shook his head. "You should not have come, you need to go back now. I fear if you don't it will..."He trailed of, trying to hold back his tears. Sansa whipped his cheek gently.

"It was just a dream, Jon."

"It wasn't just a dream Sansa." Jon let out a heavy breath. "It felt like a warning or something. It was too real. You... and the baby died," he said in barely a whisper. "The Boltons came and there was just too many, I couldn't protect you. I couldn't save you."

"Jon I will not leave your side. Not now...not ever, do you understand." The words terrified Jon, even though they were meant as a comfort.

"You have to leave me, you will die if you stay."

"It was a dream Jon. First off, Jon we are not going to be stupid enough to fight an army just the two of us. We can hide and sneak away. It will be okay, I promise." Sansa wrapped her arms around him protectively and pulled him close. She surprised herself when she kissed his head. She felt hot tears on her chest.

"I just can't bear to lose you and the baby." Jon clung to her. "I was alone for so long, I died alone. I just cant… I lost my whole family." Sansa cut him off with tight hug and shushed him, holding him tighter than she had ever held anyone.

"If you think the Bolton's are coming we will have an army. I promise, I will think of something."

XXXXXXXXX

"What is that thing." Shireen stood with wide eyes.

"My horse." Rickon smiled then strolled over to the great beast." Shireen rolled her eyes and Rickon smiled. "Okay, it's a unicorn." Rickon said matter of factually, Osha had told him as much.

"Aren't unicorns supposed to be white." Shireen said trying to remember where she read about the beast. In her life she read thousands of stories about Knights and dragons, but very little was written about the horned beast. They were supposed to be beautiful and have whitish silver hair like Targaryens. This thing was far from the stories.

Rickon shrugged then petted the side of the beast. It was 6 feet tall with long thick, coarse, coal colored fur. One giant jagged horn on top of it's head, that jetted out more than a foot. It looked like a jagged spike of dragon glass had been stabbed into it's skull.

"Get on." Rickon said tapping the beast on the side so it would bend down. He threw one leg up then pulled himself on. "Come on, I promise it won't hurt you." He reached out a hand and she took it. With one swift pull she was up and holding onto Rickon for her life. He laughed, and she punched him in the shoulder.

"Where are we going?"

"To find my brother."


End file.
